The media lies
by Chrissyxo91
Summary: AU.Based 2 years after the accident that gave Danny his ghost powers. Danny and Sam have never met before. Danny Phantom, Town hero? Or menace? The media never gets the entire story, especially if Vlad has anything to do with it. Bad summery, please read
1. And it all

This is my first time ever writing a fanfic and reveiws would really help me improve. I grew up watching a loving Danny Phantom and just couldn't resist this! Okay a little break down for you. This is based in a world were Danny and Sam never met! However all the other events in Danny's life have happened. Yes that means he still became half ghost and to explain how I have wrote these first two chapters as an introduction to the story. Also this story switchs point of veiw as we get more into it and I'll let you know when that is happening. So without wasting the time of the few who read these author blurbs Here is..... The Media lies.

I do not own the rights to Danny Phantom, Trust me if I did don't you think I'd be trying to make these episodes? Or movies? Not posting it on FAN ? haah So once more to be clear I do not own Danny Phantom and I am not making and money from posting this!

Chapter One:

-Danny-

It's been 2 years since the accident but the whole thing just seems like yesterday to me. Me and Tucker were listening to my mom and dad talking about their new ghost hunting invention which they called the _Fenton Portal_. As Dad boasted about being the worlds best ghost hunter my mom started putting the final touchs on the machine and began setting dials for a demonstration. As usual me and Tucker attemped to fight off sleep as we tried to listen to dad's "all ghost are evil and must be exterminated" lecture.

"-And that's why all ghost are evil, and must be exterminated by Me, Jack Fenton!" Told you... "Now Danny if you'd like to do the honers, come over here and pull this leaver and we will see what this baby can do!"

"Uh, dad I really don' t want-"

"Don't want to be wrote down in history as the first to witness the ghost zone first hand? Well then son if you want I guess we know what we must do..."

"Stop all this crazy ghost hunting nonsence and be a normal family?!" Jazz piped in from her chair.

"Don't be silly honey, we are a normal family" Mom replied in a cheery voice.

"No, no what we'll do is say I, Jack Fenton was the first to see into the ghost zone.... Danny will close his eyes. Now hurry up Danny the ghost zone won't wait around forever."

I reluctently made my way over to the leaver dad was pointing to and pulled. The was an earth-shaking wrirling noise and sparks began to fly around the entrance to the portal.

"BEHOLD THE-" Everything stopped.

"Well this was a wonderful waste of time, I guess I'll go do my homework now thanks for the wasted hour dad." Jazz said as she began walking up the stairs.

"I guess she's right Maddie, maybe a portal to the ghost zone is a stupid idea..." Dad mumbled sadly to mom.

"Aww come on honey lets go eat ecto-cookies" Mom soothed and led dad upstairs. Soon Tucker and me were left alone in the lab apparently forgotten. Tucker paced the room reading Mom and Dad's notes on the portal while I just watched.

"You know I don't understand why this didn't work." Tucker said as he was reading a page. "The science seems pretty sound."

"Maybe 'cause it's a _ghost portal_ and for it to work ghost have to _exisit." _I laughed as I started to walk out of the lab.

"Hold up! Danny don't tell me you don't want to at least take a look inside!" Tucker called out to me.

"Okay I won't tell you." I laughed, but I stopped walking away. I started to get a feeling that I shouldn't leave just yet. "Okay what do you think we should do?"

"Look inside of course, but I can't go in there, my PDA's toxic scanner says there's to much radiation for me to go in."

"So what am I your guinea pig?" Tucker held up a white and black jumpsuit my parents had made for me. "No way, Absolutly No way, I am not wearing that."

Next thing I knew I was pulling on the jumpsuit infront of the portal.

"Yo dude wait." Tucker ran over and ripped off something on the front of the suit, "Can't go walking around with your dads face hanging off your chest."

"Thanks." I mumbled as I walked into the portal. "I'm not sure what I'm looking for in here!" I yelled back to Tucker as I ran my hand along the side, _why does it have to be so dark in here I can't see a thing. _Little did I know at the time but as I was running my hand along the wall I hit the ON botton and then the was a big BANG and Suddenly I felt like I was being electrocuted. I Blacked out.


	2. Begins

Well Here you go part to of my little introduction I really hope this all works and I really want feedback on these chapters seeing how they are the base for the rest of the story. Pleasse reveiw! If you don't my hamster will cry!

I don't own Danny Phantom, But it is on my letter to santa so maybe for christmas santa will give me the rights to Danny Phantom... But then I'd have to be good until then... Forget it I'll take the coal again this year! So no I do not own Danny Phantom.

Chapter 2

-Danny-

"Danny!?"

_Ugh... what? Who's calling me?_

"Oh my god! Danny are you Okay? Danny?"

_Tucker? Man what has him so freaked? _I slowly opened my eyes. Tucker was sitting next to me with a worried expression. "Hey Tucker, whats up?" _Why does he look freaked. _"Man you look like you've seen a ghost" I chuckled.

"You're okay." Tucker let out a breath he must have been holding. "But what's happened to you?"

"What?" I sat up and looked myself over. "Hey wasn't this suit white with black gloves not black with white gloves?"

"That's not all that's different look at your self." Tucker pointed me toward a mirror. I rushed over and braced myself expecting to see some cuts or burns. Instead some white haired kid with green eyes stared back at me. In my moment of shock it took me a few seconds to realize that _kid_ was me.

"What the-"

"DANNY ARE YOU OKAY I HEARD A BANG?" Dad yelled from upstairs.

"Aw crap, Danny you got to hide!" Tucker whispered to me. "You're dad will freak if he finds out you messed with the portal."

"Danny, you better not be messing with the Fenton portal..." Dad yelled as he started to come downstairs.

_Man times like this I wish I could just dissapear._ As I thought this my body sudden felt light and I though i might be blacking out again. Tucker, who was looking towards the stairs waiting for dad to make his way down looked over toward me and then started looking around the lab.

"Danny? Where'd you go man?" He hissed.

"What are you talking about tucker? I'm right here." I replied as Tucker kept looking around.

"Where I can't see you."

"Danny." Dad made it down the stairs and was looking around as well. _Is this some kind of joke they're all in on? _I asked myself. _Why can't they see me? _I looked down at my hand and noticed I couldn't see them. "Tucker, Where'd Danny go off to? And what was the bang?"

"Ahhh. That's a good question Mr. Fenton." Tucker responded. Dad looked over toward the portal.

"GREAT CEASER'S GHOST! THE PORTAL IS WORKING!" The once empty tube now had a swirling green fog at the entrance. "MADDIE! MADDIE! YOU GOT TO COME SEE THIS!" Dad yelled as he darted up the stairs in search of mom. I let out a breath and noticed I could see my breath at the same time my whole body fealt a chill and the room seemed to darken.

"What's that?" I mumbled. Tucker jumped.

"Where'd you come from!" He shouted. My body suddenly stopped feeling faint and I looked down as seen I my hand.

"That's Weird." All of a sudden the chill I felt at the back of my neck suddenly got colder and I instictively looked at the portal as I did a green tenticle started to slither out then with a small **Zap** sound two green floating octopus shapes things popped out of the portal. "That's weirder!"

"As lasssssst, We'reee freeee" Hissed one of the monsters.

"Freeee to ssssseek some sssssnackssss." Hissed the other.

"What the heck are those things!" Tucker yelled. The two creatures turn toward him as if noticeing him for the first time.

"Mmmmm look a ssssmall appatisssssser." The first one hissed. The two then started to advance on Tucker as he backed away. After making three steps back, Tucker hit the wall behind him and noticed he was backed into a corner.

"DANNY!"

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I yelled as I charged one of the green things. It just raised a tenticle and smacked me away with enough force to slam me into the oppisite walls.

"Wait you're turn young ghossssst." Thing 1 hissed.

"Learn to ressspect thosssse who out rank you" The other cut in.

"I don't know what your talking about!" I growled as I picked myself up, Feeling every bruise I'd have tomorrow. "I'm not a ghost!" The two creatures turned their attention from Tucker and advanced on me.

"Not a ghosssst it sayssss." The second octo-ghost said.

"Then what doessss it think it issss." The first cut in.

"It hasssss a glow like a ghosssst." I looked at my skin and noticed a faint white glow.

"But it'ssss glow isss white not green like oursss."

"Hmmm, What kind of ghossst are you?" They both hissed together.

"I'M NOT A GHOST!" I yelled. Somewhere in the back of my mind I started to act on insticnt and started to advance on them. "NOW SHUT UP!" I pulled back my fist and punched aiming for the first ghost's face. It laughed and disapeared, yet I could faintly make out it's presence. My fist however still made contact to the ghost. The creature flew back and hit the desk.

"Not a Ghosssst it says yet only a ghost can make contact with us when we go intangable."

"And only a ghosssst can float like that." The Ghost I hit added as he rose. I looked down at me feet expecting this to be a distraction but having to look anyway. However my feet, instead of being solidly planted on the ground hovered 2 feet above it.

"Woahhhhh!" I yelled out of shock and started to lose balance.

"Hmm, yet he can't control hissss powerssss."

"Interesssting." I finally gained control of myself and managed to stabalise myself again. Part of me expected to wake up and find that this was all a dream but for the meantime I had to find a way to get these ghost out of here. The two ghost seemed caught up in try to figure out what I am (to tell you the truth I was wondering that too) the two ghost seemed to completely forget about Tucker who was still in the corner he was backed into before. Tucker looked from the ghost to me and back again trying to figure out what all this meant. His face showed his fear, Fear that he might have caused his freind to turn into... whatever I am, and fear that in convincing me to turn on my parents portal he unleashed these ghosts on the world. _Wait! That's it! The frenton portal, if they came out of it then why not just send them right back?_ I smiled finally I had a plan.

"Enough whatever it issss it isss in our way,"

"Therefore we musssst get rid of it." The other ghost finished.

"Big talk for slimy squids!" I taunted, I had to get them a little closer.

"Impudence!" The first ghost hissed and started to advance.

"You'll pay for your dissssresspect!" the second advanced as well.

I faked a yawn. "Well come on then I don't have all day." As the two lunged I flew higher and swung my leg in a roundhouse kick that sent the first ghost flying into the portal.

"Noooooo!!!" He yelled as he vanished into the other side.

"One down." I looked at the other ghost who was dumbstruck looking at the spot that his other half vanished. "One to go!" My fist hit him square in the face and he was sent screaming into the portal.

"More will come, just you wait boy phantom!" He cried.

"That's Danny Phantom to you!" I yelled as he to disapeared. I lowered myself to the ground until my feet touched the ground. Then fell to my hands and knees completely exhausted.

"Danny," Tucker began as he walked over. "THAT WAS AWSOME! YOU TOTALLY KICKED GHOST BUTT!" Tucker reached a hand out to help me up, then he pulled his hand back quickly. "But they did have a point what are you now? Are you... one of them?"

"No Tuck, I'm not like them." As if to prove my point two bars of light appeared around my midsection and rose up and down over my body. When I looked in the mirror I saw my reflection was once again one I reconized. My hair was back to being black and my eyes were once again their normal icey blue color.

"Is it over?" Tucker asked. I shoke my head.

"No Tuck, This is only the begining." I smiled at me and he returned it.

"YOU SEE MADDIE I TOLD YOU THE PORTAL IS WORKING. " Dads booming voice made us both jump as he and mom came down the stairs.

"What did you two do down here?" Mom asked looking around the lab and taking in the dented brick walls and smashed tables. Me and Tucker shared a look and silently agreed that this was not something my parents could know about and lied. Needless to say we were grounded.

A/N:

Well thats the introduction the story really starts next chapter. I won't post it until next week because of upcoming assignments but hopefully I'll have feedback by then that might change my mind and make me update sooner. Wink Wink nod nod :)


	3. Meet the Jerk I mean boss

Okay so I decided to upload this chapter a little bit early, In thanks could you guys pleaseeeee review? Getting feedback really woud get me motivated to upload these chapters sooner!!

No surprisingly enough I still don't own the rights to Danny Phantom. :(

Okay a little bit of a warning here chapter introduces three new characters. don't hate me for it i needed then for plot.

Chapter 3

----Governor Bryerman-----

Chart, pie graphs, reports, they are just papers and don't even begin to cover the problem. Thousands of thousands of dollars lost, homes destroyed, damages, injury's. What do most countries have to worry about? Natural disasters like earthquakes, twisters, typhoons, hurricanes, floods, heat waves, blizzards? Oh we have them too but they only equal a fraction of the costs that our disaster cost. The difference? All of these combined only still cover half the costs caused by our major menace, Ghosts. _Ha!_ 5 years ago I'd be laughing if someone mentioned the possibility of ghosts, now? I'm head of an entire department trying to rid our country of the spectral menace. For the past few years ghosts have gone from myth to reality. And yet we're no closer to keeping our public safe from their malevolent and vicious attacks. 3 years of research, countless incident reports, and the best that we have been able to come up with? We're lucky to catch the name of the ghost before it vanishes back to whatever dimension it came from. However one ghost in particular warrants more attention than the others. Self proclaimed Danny Phantom. The world's most famous ghost. You'd think somewhere in the hype we'd know something about this ghost? But instead his ref. Sheet is the blankest out of them all. All we know is this ghost draws other ghosts to him and whenever they meet the damage doubles and sometimes triples. Some nut jobs claim that he is a _good _ghost. As if such a thing was capable of existing. He may fool the simple minded but not me. He's hiding something. I slammed my fist down to my desk. _I will find out what you're hiding Danny Phantom and when I do even the few who bought your little 'hero' act will see you for what you are!_

"Sir?" Jonathan asked from the door.

"What is it Jonathan!" I snapped. He looked behind him to the hallway and a look crossed his eyes. I read fear in that look he was considering running back out of the room, wouldn't be anything new to me. I've sent more than a few assistants running and sometimes screaming out of my office and right out of this profession. Just as well to me, if you couldn't handle me you were not ready to work here. However unlike the rest of the assistants who followed through with their fear Jonathan seemed to resist the urge as another look crossed his face. Determination. I smiled but wiped it from my face before he seen it. _He's a good kid, fresh from college, strong willed, and one of the hardest working people in the building, myself excluded of course. _

"Well sir, I just wanted to inform you that Kyle Ronald's called from the lab. That 'Special' Project they were working on is finished and he wanted me to pass that message along to you. "Jonathan recovered and stood straight and stone faced awaiting instruction from me.

"Very well send him up." I returned to my papers, trying to keep from smiling. _Finally. _Jonathan gave one curt nod and turned to leave. "Oh, and Jonathan." He kept turned away from me but answered.

"Yes sir?"

"Call 'Him' and tell him the project is finished so we need a 'sample' to test on, ask 'Him' to meet in the same place as usual and tell 'Him' that we can start operation 44678 once we have a successful reaction then it's all his to lead." Jonathan looked over his shoulder, and locked gazes with me for a second then turned and said.

"Of course sir." And left.

_At last, your move, Danny Phantom. _

------Jonathan------

I slowly closed the door to Mr. Bryerman's office and returned to my desk. Then I fell into my seat and let out a breath. Mr. Bryerman is quite intimidating. I don't think I've ever seen the man not in a bad mood. Then again if I had his job... I shuddered_. No my job is dangerous enough._ Not to mention I see those numbers on the reports before he does. How could he not be like that? He has to not only see those numbers every day, but watch them grow and know there's little he can do to stop it. It's understandable, and yet... Sometimes I've considered just turning my back on it all and quitting. Why don't I? I couldn't bear to bring myself home to Molly and tell her that I couldn't take it anymore. She'd understand of course, she'd say that she could go work at the restaurant again. I couldn't let her do that. That's why I got this job in the first place. I heard the stories. I've spoken to a few of the assistants before me, but I took this job anyway. We needed the money, Molly is pregnant. _8 and a half months yesterday_. We needed this salary. The baby needed this salary as it was we're barely getting by, but it the best I can provide right now. _I haven't quit on them yet and I don't intend to. _I reached my hand into my jacket pocket and pulled out its only content. I stared down at the object in my hand. _Soon._ I placed the ring back in my pocket where it would wait until molly gave birth. Then when we finally meet our little angel I'll propose and we can all be a real family all together. Smiling I reached for the phone and made Mr. Bryerman's calls.

------Danny-------

I flew over the city doing my usual 10:00 ghost check. Below me the cars and people went about their regular routine. Parents working late shifts returned to their families and partners. While some were just on their way to work, or to get food, or just out to be outside and enjoying the nice night. The stars above me glowed brightly and the quarter moon joined them and they lit up the sky unblemished by even the tiniest cloud. I flew too high for any of the people below to notice me. I didn't want to ruin their night. I sighed. No matter how hard or how many times I worked to keep this peace they were enjoying right now I was still attacked by the media on a daily basis. It didn't matter to me. I wasn't doing this for the glory. I just couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get hurt by the ghosts that escaped from the ghost zone.

"Danny?" Buzzed Tucker's voice from my radio.

"Yeah, Tucker I'm here. Is there a problem from your end?" I asked worriedly. Tucker was covering the north side of town from his scooter.

"Nope, just checking in with you." He responded. "It's all quiet on my end. Jazz? How's your end?"

"All clear on the south side!" Jazz's voice replied. I still was adjusting to Jazz not only knowing about my ghost powers but also helping me and Tucker out. It was a relief to have someone other than Tucker to talk to and it also helped having a third person to help with these surveys of the city.

"All clear from up here." I added. "Thanks for the help again guys having the three of us patrol really speeds this up."

"No, Problem. See you at home." Jazz signed off.

"Okay then. Tucker? How about me and you meet up at Nasty burger? In say 10 minutes?"

"Sounds good to me! See you then!" And tucker also signed off. I could make it to Nasty burger in a minute or two but I just wanted to do one more sweep of the city... things seemed too quiet and it was making me feel restless it's been 2 days since my last ghost encounter and I normally see another by now. Where are they? And why do I feel restless?

I was flying over by the industrial district when my ghost senses finally went off. Looking around I started to fly lower and made myself intangible at the same time. This wasn't the kind of area I wanted to attract a lot of attention. I heard muted footsteps over by an abandoned warehouse and fallowed the sound, peeking around a corner I saw a girl. She had black hair half pulled back while the rest was allowed to fall down around her small shoulders. She wore a black shirt and black and green skirt, with purple tights with black boots. I guessed she was roughly my age, She might even go to my school but there are so many kids I doubt I'd recognise her if I stared her in the face. She was turned away from me and seemed to be trying to keep her footsteps as silent as possible. She was probably making a shortcut through here on her way home from wherever she was before. A girl making a shortcut home wasn't my concern right now. Where is that ghost I sensed?

The thought barely crossed my mind as the chill in the back of my neck pricked and the area darkened. _Not good. _I thought as I glanced back at the girl. In the shadow of an overhanging doorframe I recognized as familiar green glow. _Got you._ A green blob slithered out from its hiding place as the girl walked past and began to fall into step behind her. _Crap!_ I thought as I flew towards them and the blob took on the form of a purple and green one eyed snake. _I'm too far away I won't be able to catch up in time._

"Look out." I yelled in warning. The girl turned around and was face to face with the thirty foot long snake. The snake let its tongue slither out and made a hissing noise. The girl fell back with a gasp.

"St- Stay away! S-someone help!" She screamed backing away as the snake advanced. _FASTER, FASTER! _I still was too far away! The girl turned to run but the snake's tail wrapped around her legs and tripped her up. She fell to the ground and just barely caught herself before her head hit the hard ground beneath her. "Let go!" the girl hissed through gritted teeth as she kicked and tried to free her legs. I reached my fist out and felt the energy build up there.

"You heard her ugly, LET GO!" I yelled as I unleashed the built up energy from my fist in the form of a glowing green ball of ghost energy. The energy blast hit the snake in the back of its head and distracted it enough to let go of her legs. It turned on me then and spit its own venomous energy blasts at me. I dodged them easily enough and hit him with another blast. The snake flew back and crashed into the building causing it to lose consciousness momentarily. Before it came to I pulled out my trusty _Fenton Thermos _and the battle was over. I landed on the ground and looked towards the girl. She stared right back at me.

"T-Thank you." She said after a moment of silence. She stayed sitting on the ground looking up at me. I stood there stunned. After a few more minutes of awkward silence I reached back and scratched the back of my head.

"Uh- No problem, It's kind of what I do..." I reached my hand out to help her up, she stared at my hand for a second and then grabbed it and let me pull her up.

"Heh, I'm surprised your hand is solid enough to help me up I thought ghosts weren't supposed to be able to touch non ghost objects." The girl quietly laughed trying to fill the silence.

"That other ghost didn't have any trouble grabbing you legs. You know if I wasn't here that could've ended badly." I smiled down at her. "Well, try to be more careful were your walking this time of night. Please, try to be more careful in the future." I began to float back up in the air. I waved goodbye then turned intangible.

"Yeah, thanks." She mumbled then continued to walk the way she was going before. Silently I fallowed her to make sure she got out of the industrial district safe, it wouldn't be right to leave her without making sure she got out of here safely. I fallowed her to the upper end of town once she was in a more populated area I flew to meet Tucker at the Nasty Burger.

Okay there incase you didn't notice (rolls eyes) I've just introduced Sam. As I've said before this story is based in a world where Sam and Danny have never met before. Also how did you like Jonathan? I must say I love his character and would really love feedack on what you thought of him and of Mr. Bryerman. Thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter out in the next week or so..... Or earlier if i can't wait....


	4. Can you say accident prone?

Sorry to be late uploading. I really wish you guys would give me some feedback on this story I want to improve ass a writer. Oh well for now here's chapter 4 I'll warn you its a little sloppy and Im sorry but I just couldn't get in the mood to write.... I may come back to tis and tweek a few things later but for now, ENJOY!

I know its a shock but I still don't own Danny Phantom. Im saving up my pennys though, maybe after a while I'll have enough to buy it.... :P

-Chapter 4-

---Jonathan---

"Don't worry so much. I promise I'll be home in time for dinner with your folks." Molly always freaked out when her parents came to town. Her mother and father both were already reluctant about Molly not only living with a man she wasn't married with, but also carrying my child made both of them lose a few days off their life. Coming from a strong Christian background caused them to both be very judgemental of the world around them and even more judgemental of their daughter. "I'll be home before they get there." I soothed.

"Please don't be late Jon. Dad already is uncomfortable with everything, we don't need to give him reasons to start telling me to move back home." Molly begged on the other line.

"I just have to deliver the new project to Mr. Bryerman's partner and then I'll be on my way home. When I get home me and you can sit down and share a glass or two of wine before your parents show up." I heard Molly sigh and then she reluctantly agreed and we both hung up. Of course she would be a little more worried if I told her where I had to meet Mr. Bryerman's partner. Or if she knew that I didn't even know the man's name.

My eyes searched the deserted building warily. The walls looked like they might surrender their losing battle with gravity any second. I pushed the chain-linked gate and watched as rust shook free and fell like dust to the broken glass covered ground. One more shove and the gate's lock snapped off and fell with a crash onto the ground. I slowly opened the gate and made my way to the building entrance. _Guess I'm the first one here, I hope 'He'-whoever 'he' is- doesn't keep me waiting too long._ As I walked through the empty door frame I almost tripped over the fallen pieces of what was left of the door. _Should buildings in this condition even still be left standing? This has death trap written all over it_. Well really the walled were covered with papers and tape saying things like 'CONDEMED' or 'ENTER AT OWN RISK' or simply 'DO NOT ENTER'. More papers and tape scattered the floor in charred piles where teen runaways or homeless people tried using them to start a fire. My eyes scanned the single roomed building hesitantly looking for signs the any of these people may still be here. I'd rather not be mugged tonight. My hands flicked to my belt where my gun waited snugly in its holster. The gun was standard issue from the department as was training to use it. My hands touched the smooth cold metal and I felt a little reassurance then my hands touched the ring in my jacket pocket and I felt myself relax almost completely. Finally my eyes landed on a table sitting in the middle of the room. On top of the table there was a brief case and a single piece of paper. Slowly I made my way over and hoisted the case and picked up the paper.

**Sorry, something came up and I couldn't be here at the proper time, fallow the directions indicated below, **

**Please open the case the code is 62-33-46, inside you'll find your sample and a key. Take the sample and leave behind the prototype in its place then use the key to reset the code on the brief case and set it back on the table.**

**P.S: Take the key with you and dispose of it far away from here; I won't need it to open the case again.**

**Signed: ****V.M**

I did what the note told me to do and placed the case back on the table. Looking down at the tube of green liquid I shivered. _Why does this have to be so secretive?_ Shaking my head I turned and left the building.

-----Danny-----

"I am the box ghost! Fear my 6 sided cubes of terror!" The box ghost shouted as he began to hurl cargo crates at me; I turned intangible and waited with my arms crossed for him to realize his 'cubes of terror' failed to do any damage. Sighing I became visible again and stretched. An early morning ghost fight by the docks wasn't my idea of a good morning. The box ghost gaped at me with his jaw hanging open. "How'd you manage to avoid my dreadful attack?"

"Dude, Ghost powers? I mean come on!" And with that I zapped him with a small jolt from my index finger. "I'd run if I were you, I'm already late for school and you don't want me to take out my frustration on you."

"So be it Ghost child, But I will return more powerful with larger boxes of doom!" Wait for it...... "Oh yeah, BEWARE!" And with that he vanished.

"Man what a dull way to start a morning." As I turned to leave I noticed that the crates the box ghost threw at me had crashed into the building behind me causing the walls to collapse from the impact, To make things worse inside the crates were countless objects from the new museum exhibit. "Aw great!" I grumbled as a small crowd gathered around the ruined wall and broken artefacts. A few of them yelled a few choice words at me while others reached for their phones to take pictures of the 'Ghost kid'. Muttering to myself I quickly turned intangible and flew away. I gave up trying to explain myself long ago, they never listen. "Damn the box ghost! I should've zapped him into the Fenton thermos." As I flew away I noticed media vans pull into the dock parking lot to cover the damage, _Even better. By six tonight the whole town will be watching Danny Phantoms latest attack on the town. _Of course the reporters and witnesses never notice that I'm trying to save them from the other ghosts that attack. What a great day this is turning out to be.

-----Sam-----

_I can't believe I slept in! I'm soooo late! Mr. Lancer is going to flip! _I ran down the sidewalk. If I keep up this pace I can make it to school just in time for class. Okay maybe I'm cutting it close but my ghostly encounter last night left me feeling rather shaky and I didn't fall asleep until 4:00 A.m. Ghosts aren't anything new to Aminty park. For the last few years they have been making themselves more and more known. The news often have _Ghost watches_ were they dedicate an entire segment to the latest ghost attack that threatens our city. Of course I've heard of the elusive _Danny Phantom_ he is one on the more famous ghosts. However, Until last night I've never seen him. I never expected him to be so young. If I was to guess I'd peg him at roughly my age. And I never would've thought he would save me. When I saw that snake ghost behind me I thought I was a goner. I saw my life flash behind my eyes. Then as the snake grabbed my legs I went into a near animalistic state of panic. All I thought was I had to get that monster to let go or I was going to die. Then the weight around my legs vanished and I looked up and seen another ghost, Danny phantom. He zapped the monster away and after a brief struggle he trapped it in some kind of tube. As he turned around I got a good look at him. _He was actually pretty cute..._ I smiled to myself at the memory. I was still in a daze when he offered his hand to help me up. When I finally let him give me a hand I looked into his eyes and saw something hesitant, like he thought I was going to scream and run away from him like I tried to do when I first saw the other ghost. He looked.... Lonely.

"HEY, WATCH IT!" Screamed a male voice from behind me. Two hands grabbed my wrists and jerked me back causing me and whoever was pulling me to fall back onto the side walk. As this happened I looked at the place I was standing before and saw a truck zip past. I stared at the crosswalk in front of me and noticed the 'Do not cross' light was lit up. After mentally cursing my stupidity I turned my head and looked back at the person who saved me. Icy blue eyes met mine and I saw something familiar in them but lost the thought as quickly as it entered my mind. "Are you okay?" The boy asked as he pulled me and himself up off the ground.

"Uh yeah, I guess I haven't really woken up yet." I answered feeling the gazes of the small crowd that had formed. The boy nodded his head of jet black hair.

"Heh- Yeah I can see that." He grinned at me. "Didn't your parents ever tell you to look both ways before you cross the road?" My glare erased his grin from his face and I started to march away. In the distance I heard the bell for class ring.

"Great. What else could go wrong?" I muttered as I continued to stalk towards school.

"Hey! Wait up!" Yelled the boy behind me as he ran to catch up. Turning I felt my anger with this morning build up and released it into my glare. "You... uh... forgot your bag..." He mumbled as he held it out to me while carefully avoiding eye contact. Feeling guilty for taking out my anger on him I reached for my bag.

"Oh? Well thanks for saving me back there. I'm sorry I was a bit of a jerk." He looked at me then and his smile reached his eyes.

"No problem it's what I do." He grinned and then began running towards school leaving me slightly baffled. _It's what he does? What does he mean by that?_

------Danny------

I looked up at the clock in class. The time read 9:37 A.m. Between my ghost fight and saving a girl from getting run over by a pick-up truck then running to class I missed almost a half hour of class. Mr. Lancer told me off in front of the class then made me take my seat and resumed his lecture. As I pretended to listen my mind continued to wander. Who was that girl? _She was kind of pretty_ now that I saw her in the daylight and got a good look at her, _in a gothic sort of way..._ When I saw her last night I never noticed that her eyes were almost a lavender color. I don't know if maybe that was just coloured contacts or if that was really her natural eye color. _Can't say I've seen many girls with purple eyes around Casper high_. I mused. _Then again this _is _Casper high, anything can happen. I doubt many people know kids that are half ghost._ I continued to let my mind wander for the next couple of minutes until Mr. Lancer snapped at one of the other students. Coming out of my thoughts I noticed the girl from earlier standing in the doorway.

"Mrs. Manson! You're late!" He snapped at the girl as she just stared at him coolly as if waiting for him to be done. _Manson_? That name sounded familiar. _Wait! Isn't that the name of that rich family that moved here last year? I've seen Mr. and Mrs. Manson around town and they didn't look much like this girl. Maybe I'm mistaken. "_Looks like thanks to you and Mr. Fenton who was also late today I'll be late getting home to watch my soaps. You both have detention. Now take your seat. Now were the devil was I? Oh right-"

Later, as me and Tucker sat in the cafeteria my mind was still wandering. Of course Tucker noticed this.

"What's up with you today? And why were you so late for school?" He asked, his face conveyed his worry. "Did another ghost attack?"

"Yeah, no big deal though it was just the box ghost." I answered as I let my head rest on my crossed arms. "Don't worry about missing the action though Tuck. It'll most likely be on the six o'clock new."

"Aw man what did you-" He caught my look. "I mean, what did _the box ghost_ destroy this time?"

"A building... and museum artefacts." Tuck shook his head. "Man rough morning and to top it off you got detention as well." He glanced over his shoulder to the table in the corner where the girl from earlier was sitting at all alone. "At least you don't have to spend it alone though I doubt she'd be much company."

"Who is she anyways?" I asked while trying to sound indifferent. Tucker eyed me for a second then answered.

"She's Sam Manson her family live over in the rich side of town. You must have heard about her before." I shook my head. "Man your kind of oblivious aren't you?" I just shrugged. Tucker continued. "Well her parents are both loaded. Her dad is in the stock market and her mom owns the new girlly department store downtown _Manson Apparel_."

"I've heard about them before I just didn't know they had a daughter or that she went to this school."

"Well I guess I understand that, she doesn't go out much and as you can see she's kind of a loner. And of course looking like that she doesn't really fit in." He replied. "It's kind of funny if you think about it. I you'd think she'd be able to buy nicer cloths or something to fit in."

"Says the school techno- geek." I shot back grinning.

"Hey! I resent that! And besides with that kind of cash behind her you'd think she'd be more popular and defiantly more cheery looking." He said taking in her gothic appearance.

"Money can't buy happiness I guess." I quoted the old saying.

"Yeah I guess... So what the plan for the weekend?"

Finally the last bell rang and the school day was over. Now I just had to sit through detention. I made my way to the detention room and took a seat. So far I was the only one in the room. _Early for detention... niceee._ I stretched and made myself comfortable.

"Nice crowd." Said a sarcastic voice from the doorway. Turning I wasn't really surprise to see Sam Manson in the doorway.

"Yeah come join the party." I grinned back at her.

"You're rather cheery for a guy in detention." She said as she made her way to the seat next to mine. I shrugged. "I never really introduced myself earlier. Hi, I Sam."

"I'm Danny. Danny Fenton." I said back to her.

"I think I've heard about your parents before. Ghost hunters right?" She asked with a smile threatening to break out on her otherwise solemn expression. I sighed and let my head drop to the desk.

"Yeah that's them." I muttered after a second.

"That's pretty interesting, seeing how many ghosts attacks have been happening lately." I waited for her to continue, expecting the rest of the sentence to be something like 'causing all the damage' or any other ghost hate that usually come hand in hand with any conversation involving ghost lately. But to my surprise she didn't say anything about that.

"So, what do you think about all these attacks?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Personally I think the media puts too much of a negative spin on things." I stared at her in shock. "I mean yeah sure some ghosts are evil but that doesn't mean all ghosts are." Then she turned towards the front of the room and stared at the board lost in thought for a moment. "I mean it's not right to judge all ghosts because some of them are bad. We do enough of that with other people. We shouldn't stereotype."

"That's....A different view on the situation... can't say I've heard people think about it like that." She looked over at me and for a second I saw a look in her eyes that was just as surprised as I was but she quickly shuttered the look and fixed on her indifferent look. Before I could ask another question though I felt the room chill and my ghost senses went off. "Not now." I muttered as I felt the familiar prickling feeling in the back of my neck and looked around.

"Danny? Whats-" Sam started to ask then she froze eyes fixed to something behind me. _Oh please no!_ I thought as I looked over my shoulder. Behind me the boxes on the shelves rattled and shook. _NO, NO, NO! NOT NOW! I CAN'T GO GHOST WITH SAM HERE! _I mentally screamed.

"Uh I think you should go get Mr. Lancer!" I shouted as I began to shove her towards the door.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOINING ON! STOP PUSHING-" I pushed Sam out of the room then closed the door and locked it. The door shook and rattled as Sam tried unsuccessfully to open it again. "What's going on? Why did you lock yourself in there? Danny? HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" She yelled as she realized I wouldn't answer her. Turning from the door I watched as the box ghost fazed into the room.

"One beating wasn't enough for you!" I snarled at him. Two tubes of light appeared at my waste and rose up over my body as I shouted. "IM GOING GHOST!" Then, transformation complete I leapt into the air and hovered waiting for the box ghost to make the first move. The box ghost laughed.

"Silly child! That wasn't a 'beating' as you say for I the box ghost just thought I should pull back and gather my power. Now I shall be 'beating' you!" He hurled the boxes at me and like before I turned intangible as they flew through me. Then I became visible again.

"THAT ALL YOU GOT!" I yelled expecting him to be staring slack jawed at me again. Instead he stared at me with a grin. Then the boxes that were on a collision course with the wall behind me stopped, turned and flew at me again to fast for me to go intangible. The first hit me square in the chest knocking the wind out of me and slamming me into the opposite wall. As I regained my breath the second box flew at me. Quickly I raised a ghost shield to protect myself and the box hit the shield with enough force to push me back threw the wall and into the hallway. I lowered the shield and looked around waiting for the next attack. Sam stood by the door to the classroom staring at me in surprise. Sam was so distracted by me flying threw the wall that she didn't notice the door behind her shake and start to fall towards her. "SAM!" I yelled as I flew over to her then grabbing her waist I quickly turned the two of us intangible as the door fell harmlessly threw us. As I turned us visible again I glared back at the box ghost. However he wasn't there anymore. Looking around I suddenly felt something large slam into my back. I slammed into the lockers that lined the wall and realised quickly I was pinned. I turned intangible and fazed through the lockers and appeared a few lockers down. Stepping out of the locker I looked to see what hit me. Slammed into the lockers I seen several boxes filled with test papers and other objects. Then I looked around for Sam. She lid on the ground by the lockers. I flew over and felt her pulse. She was alive just knocked out. Time to finish this.

"Show yourself!" I yelled, eyes searching for the Box ghost. Then one the boxes slammed into the lockers shook and lifted. I zapped the box with a ecto-blast before it caused more damage. "STOP HIDING!" I saw a faint outline move by the classroom door and shot it with another energy blast the box ghost became visible as the blast hit him and he flew back into the remaining wall by the classroom. I reached for my Fenton Thermos. As I grabbed for it one of the boxes behind me smashed into my shoulder and caused me to drop the Thermos. I reached for it but the box ghost kept pelting me with boxes. After a few well aimed hits I felt myself return to human form and collapsed onto the floor. At that second I heard heavy foots steps running up the hallway towards us. Then several military looking men charged into the room.

"FREEZE!" Yelled one of the men. And they raised their weapons. I couldn't help but stare. The box ghost turned on them.

"Mere humans cannot tell me what to do! I am The Box Ghost! Master of all things square! BEWARE!" He yelled as he launched an attack. A few of the boxes send some of the men flying. Then the remaining raised their weapons. The weapons looked like guns but had a tube of green liquid or gas on the sides. Instead of shooting bullets the guns launched a thick fog. _What are these idiots using?_ I thought as the fog surrounded the box ghost. "Mortal fools! Fog can't stop me –COUGH COUGH—I- I am th- the box –cough- ghost!" The box ghost blinked and swayed like he was drunk and continued to gag as the fog filled his lungs. "Cough- BEWARE!" He managed to choke out as he fell to the ground.

I stared in horror as the box ghost was dragged off by the men. A few of them stayed behind to tend to mine and Sam's injuries. "Why was that ghost attacking you kids?" One of the men asked as he checked Sam's pulse.

"I... uh... don't know." I muttered. I was still in shock. I've never seen a ghost taken down like that. "Who are you guys?" I asked before I realised what I said. The man looked up at me and eyed me for a second.

"That's none of your concern. We hunt and capture spectral anomalies." He replied curtly and then strode off towards the door. "An ambulance has been called for your friend. And if anyone asks... You never saw ANYTHING." With that he fallowed the other men and left.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REWEIW? It wouldmake my day and cure me of my writers block! Anyways I really would love to know how you feel about these characters Im bringing in... Do you hate them or love them or do you not care either way? Reveiw please and let me know.... Oh yeah did I say please? haha. Anyways the new chapter should be up around next wednesday because I have tests and a long weekend coming up. I hope thats not to long? Oh well!


	5. It worked?

Sorry for the delay everyone I\ve been sick for the past veiw days... Please forgive me! Enjoy this chapter anyway.

Sorry everyone I still do not own Danny Phantom.

-Chapter 5-

-Jonathan-

"Yes sir! I'll get on the phone with the lab right away!" I'm worried, the team was sent out earlier and we haven't even tested the project yet. If it doesn't work we might've sent all those men out there in harm's way for nothing. I could hear the strain in Mr. Bryerman's voice. Even that hard ass was worried. I sat back in my chair and took a deep breath. _Calm down you idiot and make the call you won't know until you call!_ I stared at the phone as if it were a snake coiled to attack. Hesitantly I reached over and dialled the labs number and pressed the call button. After a few short rings, Ronalds answered.

"Lab four, Head Technician, Kyle Ronalds speaking!" He spoke fast and clearly in a voice I've come to recognize as the fearful tone that most workers use with Mr. Bryerman.

"Calm down! Kyle it's me! What's the status report on team 3?" I asked. Ronalds took a calming breath then answered.

"I was just about to call. The team made contact with the ecto plasmic entity..." I held my breath. "...and successfully captured it." He continued. _It- It worked? IT WORKED?_

"That's very good and exactly what Mr. Bryerman wanted to hear. Good work." Kyle hesitated then continued.

"The specimen unfortunately lacks strength and is extremely unintelligent, but we'll see what we can get out of him. Then, we'll report back. "

"Very well, I'll convey your message, good day." I hung up before Kyle could say anything else. _It worked... _I stumbled out of my chair and knocked on Mr. Bryerman's door. After a few seconds, he called me in.

"Well?" He asked before I had the door open.

"The mission and project were a success." I reported taking on a military stance and waited for orders. Mr. Bryerman blinked. In that blink, I saw something close to hope then he shuttered it and put back on his hard ass face before he thought I'd notice. Then he nodded.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear. Well looks like it's time to turn this operation over to 'Him'." He then turned back to his paperwork and I took my leave. "Call it a day, Jonathan. Go home." I looked over my shoulder but he was turned to his window.

"Do you want me to make that call to 'Him' sir?" I asked.

"No, I'll do it. Go home." I closed the door behind me and started to gather my things in a daze. _Did I see a smile on his face then?_ No I must be mistaken. I grabbed my jacket then left. _I'll grab dinner for Molly on my way home for a surprise._ As I walked out of the office I felt my cell vibrate._ Who could that be? _I thought to myself as I reached into my jacket pocket.

"Hello?"

"Jon, it's time." In those two words I felt my heart grow and saw my future laying before me. "I'm already on the way to the hospital-" Molly gasped then continued. "You better hurry."

-Mr. Bryerman-

I glanced back over my shoulder; Jonathan had closed the door behind him. _It worked._ I walked over to my office fridge and poured myself a glass of scotch and then fell back into my chair. Drinking slowly I tried to not think of what I had to do next. I had to hand over my position to 'Him,' Vlad Masters. As mayor of the hot-spot for ghost activity also known as Amnity Park, Vlad was also one of the leading ghost experts in America and he was also the main financer of this program. Without him we'd never have gotten this far and his only request was to take over after the first completed mission. My job was done and I'd be paid well enough to retire. My only problem was I'm not ready to retire; unfortunately I don't have any say in this matter. 'In with the new and out with the old.' The board of directors said when I tried to change their minds. I gulped back the rest of my drink then reached for the phone. _Time to do this. _

"Good afternoon, Mayor Masters office this is Melanie speaking how may I direct your call?" Answered the perky voice of Mayor Masters' secretary. I frowned, then answered, in my usual gruff tone.

"This is Todd Bryerman speaking. I am looking for Vlad Masters." In the background I heard papers shuffle.

"Mr. Masters has left for the day but he has left a note saying that all calls from you are to be forwarded to his private cell phone." She replied as if this was a privilege. She then gave me his number then wished me a good evening.

Grumbling to myself I called the number she gave me after a few rings and more grumbles a well polished voice answered. "Good afternoon Mr. Bryerman, Oh may I call you Todd? I'm so delighted to hear from you, I've heard the team successfully brought down a ghost on their first mission! Pity it was such a weak specimen." He sighed wistfully then continued. "Oh well the first of many I'm sure and soon enough maybe we'll even have the elusive Danny Phantom to add to our collection." I was still mentally recovering from the shock that he already knew the status of the mission. After a moment of hesitation I spoke.

"How did you already here that the mission was a success? This entire operation is top secret! Also you know that we are under strict orders to not attempt to capture ghosts who aren't presenting immediate danger to civilians. As much as I'd love to nap that Phantom punk we would be attacked by the higher ups and so called 'ghost activists' who buy in to the 'not every ghost is evil bullshit" My fist clenched at my side I wasn't ready to hand over my position but my hands were tied I had no choice. "If and when that ghost slips up and directly harms someone then you can nab him... Congratulations on your new position as head of this department. I wish you good luck." I managed to spit out through clenched teeth.

"Why thank you Mr. Bryerman! I'm honoured to be taking over and I hope you enjoy retirement. Have a pleasant evening and don't fret I will make sure that this project remains a success." With that he hung up. I slammed the phone down and made my way over to the fridge again and began pouring another glass. Looking down at the glass I stopped at lifted the bottle to my lips. _Happy retirement indeed. _And with that I began to chug back the amber liquid inside.

-Vlad-

I hung up the phone. _Rats! I had forgotten that part of the deal. Danny Phantom needed to directly attack or harm a human before I could order his capture. _That put me a little behind in my plans. I was flying towards the department to see with my own eyes which ghost they had captured. _Well this really doesn't put too much of a snag on my plans all I have to do is make a detour and try out my newest trick I've learned. _Grinning at my cleverness I turned intangible and flew into the department's parking lot. There I saw my target talking calmly on a cell phone making his way to his car unaware of my presence in the shadows. I concentrated my powers and felt my body expand and contract taking on a new shape once completed I looked down at my newly shaped hands. _Show time._

-Jonathan-

I quickened my paces, I made my way to the parkade where my car was parked. I smiled to myself and played with the ring in my pocket. _I'm going to be a father! _Of course the thought had already passed through my mind right from the moment Molly told me she was pregnant but it all seemed abstract at the time. Now it was real. I was in such a daze over the news that I almost walked into my car. Snapping back to reality I began to search my pockets for my keys._ Now where did I put them again?_ I thought to myself as I searched all my pockets. I quickly realized I must've left them on my desk in my rush to leave. Sighing I turned away from my car. As I did I noticed how empty the parkade was... I also noticed how dark it was. The lights in the corner near my car seemed to have all broken. As my eyes scanned over the shadows I thought I saw a flicker of movement but lost it as quickly as I saw it. Turning away from the dark corner I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Looking for something?" Asked a cold voice. As I turned I felt a blow to my stomach and flew back into my car hard enough to dent the side and break the driver's side window. I struggled to stand up but as I did I felt a sharp pain in my side and I slumped back to the ground. I looked up at my attacker but no one was there. Then I felt something grab my shirt front and drag me up from the ground. As I was dragged up I felt pain explode in my side and looked down to see blood seep through my shirt. I hardly had time to process this when I was suddenly thrown towards the nearest wall. Despite the pain in my side I quickly spun in the air to prevent myself from hiding it head on and instead smashed into the wall shoulder first. I heard a loud crack and wondered at the sound until I felt the pain. I cast a quick look at my arm and saw it twisted in a way that told me I had dislocated it. Once again, I struggled to get up and managed to stand half hunched over in pain. "There's a good boy fight back." Said the same cold voice. I looked up and saw a figure emerge from the air in front of me. A figure I knew well from the reports and news. Danny Phantom.

"Wh- Why?" I asked my voice barely a whisper. The ghost bared its teeth in a sadistic smile and I felt my stomach freeze into a block of ice. His eyes glowed red and in the darkness of those eyes I saw death.

"I do hope you try to put up at fight otherwise this won't be any fun!" He chuckled ignoring my question. He drew back his fist and I saw purple flame light up around it. As he lunged I dove to the side, however not fast enough. I let out a scream.

-Molly-

"AHHH!" I screamed as another contraction rocked my body. Where was Jonathan? He was supposed to be here. I can't do this without him. He said he was coming.

"Mrs. Richards? You can't wait anymore. The baby is coming you have to push!" The doctor said. _What? No! I can't do this without Jonathan. Just a few more minutes and he'll burst through that door._ While my mind seemed resolved to wait my body was in control and I screamed as another contraction started. "You need to PUSH!" Screamed the doctor. I looked to my sister for help she looked into my eyes then nodded.

"He'll be here, but Molly you need to listen to the doctor." She took my hand and rubbed my shoulder assuringly. _Okay they're right. I have to push. _I gritted my teeth against the pain and pushed.

-Jonathan-

My side was burned from the flames and I felt my mind shut down in terror. I was dying. _NO!_ I wouldn't die I had to see Molly and our baby. I gritted my teeth and tried to stand. The ghost kicked my legs out from in under me the slammed his foot down between my shoulder blades.

"Come on fight back!" He mocked from above me and he brought his foot down again. This time I heard several cracks as my ribs began to snap under the pressure. My left arm was sprawled uselessly at my side as I desperately tried to push myself up with my right arm. The ghost sighed then grabbed the back of my shirt and suddenly I was air borne again I didn't have time to registrar what was happening as my back slammed into another wall and pain and lights exploded behind my eyes as I started to black out.

-Molly-

"AHHHHH!" I screamed again. This pain was unlike anything I've ever felt before I felt tears run down my face blurring my vision and all I could hear was the blood pounding behind my ears. I faintly heard the doctor tell me to push again. _Jonathan? Where are you!_

-Jonathan-

As my body hit the ground again I slowly opened my eyes.I felt like a rag doll being tossed around. I couldn't stand I couldn't struggle. All I could do is cry out in pain as each blow hit my body. I felt my consciousness slip away and I knew it was over. My life didn't flash before my eyes. I only saw one image. Molly. She was covered in sweat and leaned back in a hospital bed. She looked like a mess. A beautiful glowing mess. Then I noticed she wasn't alone. In her arms was a baby. _Our baby._ She looked up and appeared to see me she smiled a triumphant smile at me. I reached out to them but the image vanished and in its place reality hit and I saw my attacker building up another flame attack. Only he concentrated it until it was a small glowing orb no bigger than a dime. He smiled his sick grin again then shot the orb at me. I didn't try to dodge there was no point I couldn't move. The orb pierced my chest then the world went black. _Molly..._

_-Molly- _

I looked down at the wonder in my arms. It was a girl. _Annabelle._ That was Jonathan's grandmother's name. We never agreed on a name but looking into her eyes I knew no other name would fit. Suddenly I felt a warm sensation wash over me and I looked up. Jonathan stood by the doorway. _He made it!_ I smiled at him and saw him smile back. His arm reached towards me. _Finally our family's complete._

"Jonathan." I spoke hesitantly, yet relieved.

"Molly? Who are you talking to?" Jenny asked. I knew then in the pit of my stomach something's happened. _She did not see him. Only I had seen him. He was no longer here. I feel incomplete._

_Whats this? a Danny free chapter? how dare I call this a danny phantom fanfic? Sorry but I decided this was a good way to end the chapter..._

_Tears for Jonathan? no? = well Im very upset about it but I created him to kill him so there don't worry his death will serve a purpose... but im probally the only one who cares he's gone. *sigh* Okay as always I look forward to reveiws they motivated me, so for you invisable readers who don't reveiw could you pleaseeeeeeee reveiw? just once? PLEASE! Anyways New chapter should be up soon bare with me!_


	6. Over protective fathers or not

Well here you go Chapter six. This chapter is all Danny and Sam point of veiw to make up for the last chapter. I hope I didn't lose to many readers for that please forgive me! It was ALL for the development of plot. Storywise we are no where yet. Just wait I have so much planned for this please bear with me and reveiw your thoughts. It really helps me feel like people even care about this...

Like I've said before I don't own Danny Phantom, I might have to start stalking Butch and ask him for the rights to it to get some new episodes or another movie on the air but until that happens this will have to amuse me.

* * *

Chapter six

-Danny-

"Hey, Sam?" I shook her shoulder again trying to wake her. _They said they called an ambulance didn't they? Why hasn't one got here yet!_ It's been almost 20 minutes since those men left. Twenty minutes that the girl in front of me hasn't even moved. I can't wait around forever. _What if she's really hurt?_ I stood feeling for the first time every bruise I'd have tomorrow. Grunting to myself I reached both fists into the air. "GOING GHOST!" I shouted out of habit as two glowing rings of light engulfed my body transforming me into my other persona. The pain from the box ghost's attacks faded to a slight ache and I stretched to make sure the damage wasn't too bad. Once I had assured myself I picked up the girl bridal style in my arms and turned us both intangible then shot off through the roof and towards the hospital. I glanced down at the girl in my arms. She looked like she was sleeping, so calm and relaxed, the only sign that indicated otherwise was a gash on her forehead that looked like it may need stitching. I frowned, then picked up speed.

-Sam-

"Ungh..." I groaned as I slowly began to wake up. My head was killing me. I opened my eyes and blinked as I took in my surroundings. _Why am I in the hospital?_ I looked around the room taking in the white walls and floor and the bright florescent lights over head. I was alone. I slowly sat up and reached up to scratch my head however instead of touching my hair I felt a cloth. _Well I guess that explains why my head hurts. _

"You're up!" Said a voice from the doorway. The dark haired boy ran over to the bed side. "You shouldn't sit up yet..." He continued to try to convince me to lie back down but I tuned him out. He had several cuts and bruises all over his arms and face and his cloths had rips and tears in a few spots.

"What happened?" I asked. He blinked then replied.

"The bo- A ghost attacked..." His voice was guarded like he didn't want to say anything else. I vaguely remembered the room feeling rather cold and seeing the boxes stacked in the back of the room shake and begin to levitate. But before I could do anything Danny shoved me out the door and locked it. As I banged on the door I heard a muffed shout and a few crashes. Then something flew through the wall next to me... After that it all seemed hazy.

"Why did you shove me out the door and lock yourself in there with the ghost!" I shouted at him. He flinched at my tone and took a step back.

"I... uh... Was going to try to distract it! So... you could get away." His eyes wouldn't make contact with mine. He looked out the window. "I guess it was a stupid idea. I ended up getting knocked aside. I thought I was a goner until Danny Phantom showed up and saved me. I... um don't remember much after that..." His voice trailed off and his eyes flickered over to mine. He was lying. I was about to call him on it when another voice sounded from the doorway.

"Samantha! Darling are you okay? Your father and I we so worried." My mother flew to my side and hugged me.

"M-Mom! Let GO!" I shouted as she began to smother me with hugs and kisses. Struggling to get out of her grasp I looked over at Danny who was trying hard not to laugh. Then dad swung into the room. He looked at me assessing the damage then his eyes flicked over to Danny.

"Who pray tell are you?" He pointed a finger and Danny his eyes flashing and his voice taking on a protective fatherly tone. Danny took a step back as my father advanced on him.

"DAAAAD! Leave him alone!" I shouted from the bed while still trying to extract myself from my mother's choke hold.

"Awh honey! Is he your boyfriend?" My mother crooned.

"BOYFRIEND?" Dad shouted out of shock staring down at me.

"Wha- What? No! He's a boy in my class! I only met him today!" I stuttered from my bed.

"Uh... I think I should go now... Yeah see you Sam." Danny grinned enjoying my humiliation as he side stepped out of the corner Dad had him backed into. Once he was out of reach of my father he darted from the room waving goodbye. _Coward. _

-Danny-

I felt bad for leaving Sam to the mercy of her doting parents but... I'm sure she'll forgive me. For now though, I have something I need to check out. So, while running down the hospital hallway I kept my eyes open for a convenient closet or darkened corner where I can change personas. The problem with that idea however, was they made it look so much easier in movies and TV then in real life. I've never seen Peter Parker have too much trouble finding a convenient spot to rip off his cloths and become Spiderman. Yet it seems luck wasn't with me and I'd have to get creative. I ducked into one the bathrooms and checked around. No one was using the urinals, so after a very quick and rather unpleasant look under the stalls I confirmed no one was in them. I hopped into a stall and locked the door behind me then pumped both fists into the air. Quickly two tubes of light swallowed my body turning my blue eyes an ecto-plasmic green and my black hair snowflake white, then to finish it off my cloths turned into a black and white bodysuit. Not wasting any time I turned intangible and phased through the ceiling and left.

I had a mission of sorts to tend to now. I had to find out who those men were and what they done with the box ghost. I mean sure the guy was a pain but I didn't want to leave him to be experimented on either. I guess that's just part of the whole good guy, super hero thing, I felt like I had to try to save everyone... Even if I don't like them. So I began my search in the only way I could when dealing with a cold trail. Return to the last place I seen the men and try to gather clues from there. I hated to admit it but something about those men scared me. Not even my parents, who have been studying ghosts for years have been able to create a weapon like the one they used. I've never seen a ghost get taken down so easily. _What was that gas? How did it take him down so easily? Then again it WAS the box ghost and he's not exactly the strongest ghost around. Maybe that gas wouldn't be strong enough to affect me..._ I continued to try to reassure myself that the men posed little danger to me and I almost had myself convinced... and yet... deep down I knew that if I had been in ghost form for a few seconds longer before those men barrelled around that corner I'd have been hauled off too... _NO!_ I growled at myself. _This isn't the time to worry over stupid stuff like that! This is the time to act. _So I picked up speed as I flew towards Casper high.

I started my search in the detention hall were the box ghost first appeared. Remaining intangible I searched for anything left behind by those men. Unfortunately it wasn't looking like I was going to find anything. Sighing in defeat I flew down the hall looking for clues. As I passed an air vent I noticed something glitter. Raising an eyebrow I poked my head in to see what it was. I created a small light of ghost ectoplasm in my hand to provide lighting. There in the air vent was a small camera and from the angle you could see a small part of the area were the earlier fight had taken place. I grabbed the camera and made sure it was off and exited the building. Time to talk to Tucker.

"Well Tuck can you get anything off that camera?" I asked hopefully as I relaxed on Tuckers bed. Tucker was at his computer desk dismantling the camera making sure it didn't have a tracking devise and trying to get the data inside.

"This is a high tech surveillance camera made and designed by a highly secret government agency. It would take a genius several days to crack the code and un-encrypt the data inside." Tucker replied while toying with his computer and PDA simultaneously.

"So, how long will it take you?" I asked.

"Oh, five minutes give or take... But I bet I can have it done in 4." He said without taking his eyes off his work, but I saw the smile in his eyes. This was his element as much a ghost fighting was mine.

"You're on! Loser buys Nasty burgers for the winner." I challenged with a laugh. Tucker agreed and continued to work while I watched the clock.

Three minutes and fifty seven seconds later Tucker announced. "Got it! You owe me Nasty burger which I'll gladly accept right after we scan the tapes of this and make sure you didn't do anything as stupid as transform right in front of a camera." He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah sorry from now on I'll kindly ask whatever ghost that's attacking me to hold on while I search the area for hidden cameras." Tuckers eyes glinted with laughter but he didn't laugh out loud. "Show me the tapes already."

"Okay, Okay. Let's see what we got." He then pressed play and we watched as the school day progressed.

"Uh... Why don't we skip this and go straight to when the final bell rings." I suggested. Tucker nodded and fast-forwarded to 3:00 Pm. 3:04 Pm I was seen walking into the detention hall.

"Dude you went to Detention early?" Tucker commented looking over at me. My glare cut him off from making any other comments. At 3:10 Pm Sam walked into the classroom. "Did you actually carry on a conversation with Sam Manson? I've never even seen her willingly talk to someone before!" He didn't look over at me his eyes were focused on mine and Sam's backs through the open doorway as we talked. After a few moments of silence Tucker glanced over at me. "So what did you talk about?"

"Nothing really. We just talked." I responded and continued to watch the screen. Tucker gave up and turned his attention back to the camera. A few seconds later we could see me shove Sam out the door and lock it in her face. "At least this camera couldn't see me transform." I sighed letting a breath I was holding out.

"Wait a second..." Tucker mumbled as he rewinded to a few seconds before the box ghost arrived. "Look right there." Tucker said pointing to a blinking green dot in the corner.

"What is that?" I asked. Tucker began analyzing the camera again. After a few moments Tucker turned to me again.

"When the box ghost arrived this camera somehow sensed it and sent off a signal somewhere. I'm going to try to track it but this signal is so weak I can hardly get any read on it... It will take me some time. I'll have to get those Nasty burgers from you another time this will take a while."

Tucker told me that I should go back to the school and search for other cameras and try to be careful not to set any of them off. When I asked how I was suppose to pull that off he responded. "As long as you stay intangible the cameras can't seem to pick you up. I assume it's because when you're intangible your ghostly signal is disguised too much to be detected by these cameras." Agreeing to this I left Tuckers in search of more cameras.

Several hours and 6 destroyed cameras later I decided it was time to call it a night. By the time I got home it was 9:02 which meant I was two whole minutes past my weekday curfew. I suspect that this small over-sight wouldn't warrant more than a grumble or raised eyebrow from normal parents... But I never claimed to have normal parents, so as I reached for the door handle the door swung open and I was pulled into the house by my father as he and mom searched my body for signs of ghost attack wounds. They seen my bruises and scrapes and spat out theories immediately asking about the ghost that attacked. My eyes darted from side to side looking for an escape. My saviour came in the form of a red headed angel. Okay Jazz was FAR from what I'd consider an angel but at that moment my mind saw salvation and ran with the idea.

"Dad let go of Danny and let him have some space!" Jazz ordered as she placed herself between me and my parents. "Danny is in a state of shock right now and should go up to his room and rest."

"Aw, but I wanted to scan his body for traces of ecto-plasmic residue. It wouldn't hurt too much we could use the opportunity to test my latest invention, I call it the Fenton Ecto-plasmic reduce extractor! It rips ectoplasm right off non ghostly objects. It also makes a great jumpsuit dry-cleaner." Dad's voice boomed through the room with such high energy the overall effect made him sound more like a child then a father.

"Absolutely not!" Jazz snapped at him. "He's your son not a test subject!" She turned to mom for help. For a minute mom looked almost as disappointed as dad but quickly realized the logic in Jazz's words.

"She's right Jack... We shouldn't do test our inventions on Danny." She sighed. Then she looked at me. "As for you young man, you shouldn't be out so late on school nights! Where were you?"

"I/He was at Tuckers!" Jazz and I blurted out at the same time earning confused glances from mom.

"Well you should have called us and asked us to pick you up. It's dangerous for you to walk around town with that evil Danny Phantom on the lose." I stared up at her in shock which she mistook for worry or confusion. "He was on the news tonight. He destroyed countless artefacts and severely damaged a wall at the docks earlier today and left the scene before the authorities could apprehend him."

"If only we knew about the attack we could have ripped him molecule by molecule! Then took his remains back for testing. Painful testing!" Dad jumped up obviously recovered from his disappointment before. Nothing cheers him up more than the idea of painfully destroying ghosts atom by atom... Too bad that ghost was me. Jazz saw the horror on my face and began shoving me up the stairs before my parents asked any more questions.

"DAD! Don't talk like that around budding and impressionable teenage minds! We're going to bed goodnight!" She lectured still pushing me up the stairs. I was lost in thought about dad's comment. Great if those strange men don't kill me at least my parents will have a shot at it. _Man, Today hasn't been my day._

* * *

**Aren't parnts annoying? haha. well There you go. The newest chapter it has errors that need to be fixed and I will fix them... later... I have Finals this week and Im supposed to be studying for that now. But I will come back a fix that. I hope you like this! As always please reveiw and rate this story!**


	7. slimy green lunch anyone?

Chapter 7

-Vlad-

I looked down at the limp lifeless body below me. _Well, step one complete, now to seal Danny's fate_.I frowned to myself, I wasn't going to enjoy step two. I turned human then with added concentration I build up my purple fire in my hand. Without sparring myself any time to consider what I was doing I drove the flame into my side. I grunted in pain then finished the job by adding a few final touches to make it look as authentic as possible.

I winced in pain as I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell and called the boys at the lab. "Hello, this is technician Ronalds of lab four speaking. How can I help you?" Said a guarded voice from the phone.

"Ronald's we have an emergency in the parking lot! I just arrived on the scene. That ghost boy Danny Phantom was attacking a man when I arrived. I tried to save him but..." I made a sharp intake of air for dramatic effect. I knew those acting lessons would pay off. "He... I... It was too late." I choked out the last word trying to add the accurate amount of quilt, fear, and remorse into my voice.

"A team has already been dispatched they should be there momentarily can you describe the man?" Ronalds asked trying to sound professional.

"Of course. He has brown hair cut short. Brown eyes. I'd guess he's roughly 6 foot 2. Though it's hard to tell he's in pretty rough shape. He's wearing a brown suit... Wait there's an ID badge on jacket... His name is Jonathan-"

"Findley?" Ronald's almost yelled through the phone cutting me off. I smiled he knew this man, my job just got easier.

"Yes that's it Jonathan Findley. Do you recognize the name?"

-Ronald's-

"Yes that's it, Jonathan Findley." I felt a wave of grief wash over me. "Do you recognize the name?" Damn yes I recognize the name... I still refused to believe that Jonathan was dead... I wouldn't believe it! It had to be a mistake! Jonathan is at the hospital right now with his girlfriend watching the miracle of birth take place... He would never miss that... He was supposed to be kneeling down beside Molly's bed proposing to her once their family was complete... He IS NOT DEAD! He would never let himself miss any of that. "Hello?" asked a voice from the receiver. Oh right I'm still on the phone.

"Uh-" I choked back the grief. I wouldn't accept this until I see a body. "Yeah, I'm here. Can you check the pulse? Are you sure he's d-dead." I almost couldn't finish that sentence. The noises of the people in the lab around me fell into silence and the last word hung in the air.

"Pulse? I highly doubt it. He's in really rough shape I can see the hole in his chest from here." Mayor Master's sounded slightly off... Then again if I witnessed a murder I'd probably feel a little off as well. "Oh the men you sent are here, Thank you for your help." With that he hung up. I numbly placed the phone back to its bed and fell back into my chair. Jenny our new assistant came over and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked solemnly. Her eyes trying in vain to make contact with mine. "Who was it?" We all knew this was a risky job and that someone would get hurt or worse before we succeeded, _but did that someone have to be Jonathan?_ I hung my head into my hands. Why did it have to be him? Suddenly something hit me and I sunk lower into my chair.

"We have to call his mother... And his girlfriend..."

"I can do it. You should go home... before... his body comes in..." Jenny managed to get out that sentence with the strict indifferent tone that only showed the pain to say those words by the slight hesitation and the dread in her eyes.

"No, I have known him ever since we were kids... I should call them..." I sighed then lifted myself up out of my chair. I looked back at Jenny. "I- I'll need a minute alone." Jenny nodded and herded everyone else out of the lab. Once I was alone I braced myself then dialled. After a few rings I got an answer. "Molly? There's been an attack."

-Danny-

Surprisingly enough my parents didn't push me for too much more info about the ghost attack. After a few questions while mom busied herself checking over my injuries they wished me a goodnight and left me in my room. Once I was sure they were gone to bed I got up and switched personas and flew from the house. It was time for my nightly patrol. I scanned the town quickly then ended up back at the school as I examined the area from more cameras. Tucker had said that the cameras shouldn't be able to pick up my ghostly signal while in human form but I didn't want to risk it while in school tomorrow.

After spending two hours thoroughly searching the school and surrounding area all the while intangible I finally convinced myself that it was safe to go home and rest. Unfortunately when I went to fly back home my body had already decided it didn't want to wait the few minutes of flight to rest and my ghost powers shut down causing me to fall back to the earth with a thud in my human form. As I dusted myself off and winced at the new bruises that I'd have on top of the ones I already had I looked up at the sky.

"Well at least I wasn't too much higher before my powers gave out." I said to myself as I began to walk home.

The next day my powers were shorting out so I decided it was best to walk to school instead of fly and risk my powers shorting out midair. Luck was with me today and I never encountered another ghost for the entire walk to school. I was still smiling with relief as I met up with Tucker by our lockers.

"Hey Tucker!" I greeted.

"Hey Danny." Tucker responded seeming a little worried. "Look man we have to talk." His eyes scanned the hallway looking for a quiet place to do so. Then his eyes fixed on something behind me and his mouth opened to shout a warning, but at that second I felt something grab my shoulder and slam me into the lockers. I struggled to not roll my eyes at the dejavu. Dash gave me a predatory smile at me.

"Hey Fentina. So what's it like being the son of quack job parents who hunt ghosts?" He asked spitting in my face as he spoke. I gritted my teeth and glared at him trying my hardest to ignore the jab. Same old Dash, different insult. I told myself in vain to calm myself down. "Oh ho! Lookie here, I think I've gone and made him mad. I'd be mad too if my parents were loonies like his." Dash continued to mock me as I tried to squirm my way out of his grip. I looked to Tucker but saw that he too was already surrounded by the other football players.

"Hey! Leave Tucker out of this!" I growled at Dash.

"Aw, hear that boys? Seems Fenton doesn't like us picking on his techno-geek friend!" Dash crooned. I felt a flash of anger whip through my body and was happy that Dash was looking at his friends and not at me as I felt my eyes flash green. I quickly willed my eyes to change back and tried to calm myself. Luckily Dash didn't look back until after I had my eyes until control. However the sick look in his eyes almost made me lose myself again. "Hmm someone is looking awfully hot-headed maybe Fenton should cool off." Dash laughed as he dragged me to the water fountain and poured water over my head. I struggled and twisted in his grasp then I managed to get out of his grip and grabbed Tucker by his shirtfront and we both took off with dash and his crew on our heels. "GET BACK HERE FENTON!" He yelled as he pursued us.

"Danny over there!" Tucker pointed to a janitor's closet and we both ducked in the room quickly before Dash and his crew could see us, then we waited for them to pass by. Once they were gone we both relaxed.

"Damn Dash and those other football jerks!" I growled as I felt my earlier temper flare up again.

"Cool it Danny. I'm just as annoyed as you are." Tucker sat down on a box on the corner of the room and fixed his glasses.

"I almost wish I could go ghost on them sometimes. Show them I'm not the little weakling they think I am." I ranted. After a few silent moments I calmed down. Then I held my head in my hands. "Never mind me Tucker, I'm calmed down now. What did you want to tell me?" I sighed slightly embarrassed at my little outburst.

Tucker eyes at me for a second. "I have good news and bad news. The bad news is I unfortunately couldn't find where that signal was sent to and I will need more time to search for it. Whoever set up those cameras knew what they were doing. The good news is I was able to set up my PDA to detect the frequency of those cameras so we can track them all down and destroy them."

"Wait! I already destroyed the ones around the school. How many more of them are out there?" I asked. Tucker frowned and pulled out his PDA and held it out to me. On the screen was a map of town, and a bunch of flashing red dots. I looked up at Tuckers face.

"They're all over town."

-Sam-

I adjusted my bangs in a vain attempt to disguise the ugly gash on my head. After a few more tries I decided that it looked as good as it could look and finally allowed myself to leave the girls washroom and face this new day. As far as moods go, I'd rate mine three out of ten and dropping. 2.9: I opened the washroom door and saw a crowd outside the washroom. 2.7: they were chanting "Fight! Fight" so it appeared that some poor kid is getting smashed. 3.5: I saw Danny through the crowd. (And no I don't know why this made my mood improve!) 2.1: I remembered that it was his fault I had this gash on my forehead. 1.5: It wasn't really his fault. 0.3 I saw who the fight was between as I saw Dash the school jerk... I mean jock... and his cronies advance on Danny and another boy who both were backing away in an attempt to avoid the fight. 0: Dash raised his fists.

"HEY! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I yelled as I suddenly put myself between the two groups. Dash stared at me in shock for a moment, and then he burst into a fit of laughter.

"HAHAHA! What's this Fenton? You need a _girl_ to stand up for you? OHHH I'm sooooooo scared!" He managed to get out between laughs. I gave him my best gothic 'BACK OFF' glares. He flinched then tried to brush it off. "Aw this is stupid come on guys suddenly this place reeks of geek." And with that they stalked off leaving me, Danny, and the other boy alone in the hall.

"Man, rescued by a girl? We're never going to live this down man!" The other boy sighed to Danny.

"A thank you would be nice you two were about to get your butts handed to you!" I deadpanned.

"You know it might have been better to take the beating." The boy continued. Danny elbowed him then gave him a look. "Ow- I mean yeah thanks." He grumbled. Danny smiled.

"Hey are you feeling better?" Danny asked me.

"Yeah, it wasn't really that big a deal... I convinced my parents to let me go home instead of staying in the hospital. Thanks for asking though." I still felt a little embarrassed about the whole thing. My parents wouldn't leave me alone asking if I need anything and hovering around me, I know they meant well but personally I like our arrangement better when they leave me alone. Danny nodded then turned to the other boy.

"This is Tucker." He said to me. Tucker reached out his hand.

"Nice to meet you!" He said shaking my hand. I raised my eyebrow at the gesture it seemed a little formal for high school kids.

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you too." I mumbled still a little taken aback. The bell rang then for first period class and the three of us quick ran to make it without being late.

-Danny-

"I'll have one sloppy Joe heavy on the meat with added meat and chocolate milk!" Tucker said as we finally reached the front of the cafeteria line-up. The lunch lady raised an eyebrow but gave Tucker what he ordered then we both began to scan the room for a place to eat. Most of the tables were taken, except for a few scattered ones. There was one next to the popular table but we quickly decided against that as we realized it was in perfect firing range for any objects (or fists) Dash and his group might decide to throw at us. Then we saw a table next to the band class as they practiced but again decided against it and continued to move toward the back of the lunchroom. There in the back corner Sam Manson sat in what I guessed was her usual table. I turned to Tucker and gave him a questioning look motioning towards the table. He seemed to contemplate it for a second then nodded. Meanwhile I tried to resist grinning. Then we both sat down. Sam looked up suddenly with something akin to alarm in her eyes that quickly faded to shock, then, she put on her usual indifferent look.

"Who said you guys could sit here?" She questioned appearing annoyed at the intrusion.

"Aw, come on half the lunch room is filled can we sit here? Please?" I quickly put on my puppy dog face I use with mom to let me test the Fenton equipment without much questioning. Sam stared at me for a moment then sighed. _Never fails. _I thought to myself.

"Oh all right I guess this _is _a free cafeteria." She muttered then began to take her lunch out of her skull and bat covered lunch box.

"Uh what is_ that_ you're eating!" Tucker quickly recoiled. I stared at the green lumpy... food? ... In a plastic container Sam had pulled out of her lunch box.

"What? This?" She asked questionably pointing to the...food? Tucker nodded eyeing the stuff like it might jump up and bite him. Sam rolled her eyes. "It's leftover Boston market-esque creamed spinach." Tucker and I continued to stare at her then Tucker found his voice again.

"Wha- What's in it? And are you sure it's edible?"

"Of course it's edible!" She then stabbed the stuff with her fork and stuffed it into her mouth. Tucker looked like he might be sick. Sam chewed a few times then answered the second part of his question. "It's made of 3 cups frozen spinach, 1/2 tub tofutti cream cheese, 1/3 cup Vegenaise, 1/2 teaspoon salt, 1/3 cup nutritional yeast, a pinch of pepper, and 1 clove of minced garlic. I made it myself!" She stated proudly. Tucker and I continued to stare at her like she suddenly started to speak in another language. "So... uh... what do you have?" She asked growing uncomfortable under our stares. Tucker perked up but still keeping his distance from Sam's lunch.

"Cafeteria sloppy Joes, heavy on the meat, with added meat!" Tucker said almost as proudly as Sam when she explained her lunch. However this time Sam was the one to recoil.

"How can you eat that?" Sam said inching away from Tuckers plate.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Tucker asked on the defensive.

"For one, it's practically a heart attack on a plate. Two, its cafeteria food. Three, don't you know what they do to the poor innocent animals they slaughter to make all that meat?" The two of them argued back and forth while I ate my lunch and watched with slight amusement. _This is actually kind of nice._ I thought to myself. "Oh yeah? Well what do you think Danny?" Sam's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see her staring at me expectantly.

"Yeah Danny what do you think!" Tucker asked looking at me in a way similar to Sam.

"I uh..." _What were they talking about again?_ Lucky for me the bell rang in that second. "Oh! Look at the time! Don't want to be late for class!" I said quickly as I jumped out of my chair and made a bee line for the door. Behind me Sam and Tucker shouted then grabbed their bags.

* * *

So there you have it Chapter seven. I'm sorry it took a while to get it up but between finals and other things it just was hard to find free time to write this. I hope I haven't lost many readers and I hope you all enjoy the story. Reviews will be used to feed my starving muse. Just to clearify after Tucker and Danny talk in the closet they come out only to run into Dash again who of course had to be his jerk self and start stuff all over again... Whatever I'm going to sleep now haah. New chapter will be up soon! Again please rate and review!


	8. Cameras out

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other nick shows.

* * *

-Chapter 8-

-Danny-

School ended for the day and Tucker and I prepared ourselves for the night to come. "Are you sure you can't just hack them all and remotely shut them down?" I asked Tucker for the tenth time. He gave me a look then answered.

"I'm smart but even for me that would take a few days maybe even a week, do you think you can handle not being able to go ghost for a week? Not to mention the possibility of other ghosts attacking. No it's best if we take them out physically." We continued walking down the sidewalk as we spoke while Tucker kept checking his PDA for the location of the closest camera. "Are you sure Jazz can't help? This might take all night." Tucker asked after a few minutes. "Especially since you have to do it in human form to not set these off."

"I asked and she said she had a late class and wouldn't get out until later but once she's done she'll help." I replied. Tucker nodded then glanced back at the PDA.

"The first one should just be around this corner."

-Ronalds-

"Damn it!" I yelled slamming my fist down on the table. "DAMN IT!" There, on the metal slab, was my friend. _Dead_. I hit the table again fighting to hold back tears. The mortician pulled the blanket up over his face to try to make this easier for me. But it didn't matter the image already burned into my mind along with other images that while they were more pleasant to see they burned just as much. Images of Jonathan and Molly just last week when we went to dinner, Jonathan had his arm draped lovingly over Molly's shoulders as they stared into each other's eyes. _So full of hope_. _So full of life._ Another image fallowed of a much younger Jonathan helping me up after a scrap with the neighbourhood bullies. He had a black eye and blood running down his face but he grinned his usual grin as his hand reached for mine trying to get me to smile and forget that it was my fault we even got into that fight. Jonathan never held a grudge or wished anyone any harm. He was the definition of a good human being. Yet there his was lying on that cold steel table while the mortician waited for my confirmation on his identity before performing an autopsy. I sunk to the floor. _Who could have been so cruel? Why did it have to be him? Who did this to my best friend_? Jade-who came with me for support- sunk to the floor next to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Well, is it him?" Asked the mortician who knelt down eyelevel with me. He had the right amount of professional detachment but also a bit of empathy for my grief. I hung my head as I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Yeah, it's him." The man nodded then looked to Jade. Jade then helped me up as we left the man to do what he had to do with the body. _Jonathan's body._

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked as we walked down the hallway. _Be okay?_ I wanted to say that I might never be okay. But then she might convince the board to make me take time off. _I can't do that_! I had to catch this ghost. This _Danny Phantom_. That so maliciously and violently ended Jonathan's life. I'd make him regret ever laying a hand on him. I'd make him suffer. I quickly looked away from Jade so she wouldn't see the pure rage in my eyes then I mumbled.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." _Danny Phantom, You will pay for this_!

-Danny-

Tucker yawned then stumbled as he walked along side me. So far we had destroyed 17 cameras over the last four hours and it was beginning to take its toll on him. Jazz was busy covering the east side of town while we covered the west. "Hey Tucker why don't you go help Jazz I can handle things on my own." I suggested when he tripped over his own feet again. Tucker just wasn't used to this much physical exercise... well unless you count his thumbs from excessive PDA usage.

"Are you sure?" He responded.

"Heh- Yeah there's only a few more blocks left and you can just send the map to my cell phone like you did for Jazz. Besides she could probably use some help dismantling the cameras." Tucker nodded then called Jazz.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." I heard Tucker say to Jazz as he started to walk away. He then looked over his shoulder. "I've sent you a map of the remaining area with the cameras marked with red dots. There are about 10 more. Meet you a Nasty burger for those burgers you owe me after?" He asked.

"Yeah, see you then." I shouted as he ran off to meet Jazz. I stretched then got my cell phone out of my pocket. "Let's see the next one should be on Silent Willow Lane." I read aloud as I followed the map's direction around the corner. Looking around I realized I was in the 'Rich' part of town. _Wow, these houses are huge, and look at all the designer cars, and-_ CRASH! I was in such a daze looking around that I didn't notice the pile of garbage bins until I had already collided with them. I quickly peeled remnants of someone's dinner from last night off my arm and slowly got myself untangled from the reeking mess.

"YOU THERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING GOING THROUGH MY GARBAGE!" Yelled a balding but obviously wealthy man as he advanced on me.

"I'm so sorry! I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and-"I tried to explain but was cut off when the man grabbed my shirt front.

"You miserable-"The man started but was in turn also was cut off by another voice.

"Mr. Kingsford! What seems to be the trouble?" Inquired a voice from behind me.

"This little commoner was going through my garbage!" He yelled at the voice.

"Oh come on I'm sure it was an accident." I craned my neck around to see who the voice belonged to. There behind me stood Sam Manson. The man- Mr. Kingsford- glared at me for a minute or two longer then released my shirt front.

"Very well then." He growled then began to walk back to his house. "Be sure to keep your 'friends' out of my trash from now on Samantha or your parents will be hearing from me!" He said as he slammed his door behind him.

"Thanks." I said scratching the back of my neck. Sam stared at me for a few seconds then sighed.

"Yeah no problem. But if I were you I'd stay away from Mr. Kingsford he's a little protective over his property." Sam replied.

"Yeah no kidding. So what are you doing around here?" I asked, a little puzzled as to why she was here. She sighed and pointed to a large house.

"I live there. I was on my way home from the book store when I saw you getting shaken down by that old grouch." She paused then asked. "What are you doing here?"

I glanced around racking my brain for a good excuse. "I ...uh... was just...uh... taking a walk around town... I guess I was lost in thought as I tripped over those garbage cans there." I quickly shut my mouth then pretended to take great interest in the pavement. _What kind of lame excuse was that?_ I yelled at myself. I felt Sam's eyes on me for a minute then she began to walk to her house. She was halfway there when she finally said.

"You know you're a terrible liar." I stared dumbly after her as she slammed the door behind her. _Geez people in this neighbourhood are a little bit testy..._ I shook my head then continued searching for those remaining ten cameras.

-Ronalds-

"I want a status report people!" I said placing both hands on the table in front of me. I scanned the quiet room as my co-workers exchanged glances. "Nick? What did you get off those security tapes from the parking lot?" I asked trying to ignore the looks they were giving me.

"Well, not much. We see Jon- I mean the victim..." Nick nervously glanced around the room looking for help when no one offered it he sighed then continued. "We see him approach his car then the cameras seem to short circuit and go out along with half of the lights in the parking area..." However the ectoplazmic readers picked up a strong signature and a rapid spike in temperature that shows that whatever ghost attacked was obviously very strong compared to the signature of the ghost we captured yesterday."

"Speaking of specimen 269 are we any closer to getting any information out of him?" I asked. Philip shuffled the papers in front of him then answered.

"I tried to get information earlier today but unfortunately I couldn't get much information out of him other then ramblings about boxes. If we want more information we are going to need a stronger subject."

"Okay then. Jade, check the camera's and see if you can detect any anomalies the rest of you let's get back to work." I left the meeting room and made my way back to my desk hoping to drown myself in my work suddenly there was a shocked gasp from Jade. I ran over to her monitor to see what the problem was. "What is it? Do you have something?" I asked.

"The cameras... Th-They're gone!"

_

* * *

_

I've had this chapter done for a day or so but decided to wait until I uploaded it. Im sorry its kind of short but I felt this was a good place to end it. Please give me some more feed back so I can try to keep this story interesting to you guys so go ahead tell me what you like and don't like about this story! Thats right flamers do your worst! I'll see if I can fix any problems you see with this..

Rate and reveiw please!

P.s: To those who have reveiwed I greatly appreciate it and look forward to hearing more from you!


	9. Powers?

Sorry This is so late!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom I almost had the rights to Tucker Foley but as I was jumping for joy someone knocked me out when I woke up all I could find was a note saying "He's mine!" signed P.D.A... Curse you! -.- that is to say I do not own the rights to Danny Phantom OR any of its related characters.

* * *

-Chapter 9-

-Sam-

I slammed the door behind me then growled in frustration. _Darn it, I hate being lied to!_ Why did he have to lie about why he was here anyway? Also, what was with that lame excuse? Why does it matter? "ARG!" This was giving me a headache. I took a few calming breaths then once I was sure I could manage my indifferent face I walked into the kitchen expecting to see my mom and dad enjoying their 8 p.m. tea. Instead the kitchen was empty. Confused I called out. "Mom?... Dad?..." No response though that doesn't mean much they could just be in another part of the house. As I turned to leave I saw a note on the fridge.

_Dearest Samantha, _(I seethed at the use of my full name then continued)

_Your Father got a call just after you left about some emergency business that needed to be handled imminently in New York and I decided to join him. We should be back in a week or so. I've called your grandmother and she'll be flying out to keep you company by tomorrow. Sorry for leaving you but you should be fine. We'll call you with our room numbers when we arrive and I've left some money on the counter for you to buy supper while we're gone._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Mom._

I glanced at the small pile of cash on the counter (well if you call a pile of hundred dollar bills _small_) then sighed. Normally I'd be thrilled to have time on my own but tonight felt different. I felt... restless. _Actually restless felt like the wrong word. I felt like there was something building inside me waiting to tear its way free..._ Shaking my head to try to clear the feeling I grabbed the money from the counter then shoved it into my pocket and made my way to the window. As I walked past the window I saw a shape move across the road. I quickly ducked behind the curtain then once I had myself calmed down from the initial shock I gently pulled back the curtain and peered out the window. As I watched I slowly recognized the shape of Danny. He was looking at his cell phone then he'd look around himself and then back to the cell phone like he was trying to find something, after a minute he began to sneak around the pole still checking his phone every few steps. Once he reached the opposite side of the pole he saw whatever he was looking for, a smile lit up his face as he adjusted his position, then he checked his phone and nodded in affirmation. Confused I moved to a closer window to try to see what he saw. When I failed to see anything I looked back at Danny. Even though he was at a distance I was sure I saw his eyes flash a greenish color...Then... He vanished? I scanned the area trying to see where he went. He was there a second ago where'd he- The pole shook and sparks flew from a box that was on the side of it. Danny appeared then, as I tried to absorb what had just occurred I noticed he was holding what looked like a broken camera in his hands. He then threw the broken object in his bag and began to stroll away. I stared after him trying to wrap my mind around what had just happened. _How'd he disappear like that? _As he turned a corner I acted without thought and quickly dashed out of the house to fallow him. _Some things demand answers._

-Danny-

_Someone's fallowing me._ I looked over my shoulder again only to see a blur of motion disappear behind a tree. Pretending not to notice I continued walking. A set of footsteps fallowed. _At least that means it's not a ghost._ I thought to myself as I turned another corner. The next camera is down on Velvet Blvd, Just three blocks away. I had to lose whoever was fallowing me by then. I jogged into an alley way as I heard the other's footsteps catch up. Once I felt I was safely hidden by the alleys shadows I skidded to a stop and became Danny Phantom. Then I turned intangible and pressed myself against the wall as I waited for whoever was fallowing me to run by. At the head of the alley I saw a head glace around the corner before they fallowed. I quickly recognized the face. _Why is Sam fallowing me?_ I thought as I watched her cautiously look around as she slowly stepped into the alley. Finally she walked past me and to the end of the alley.

"I could've swore I saw him come this way." She said to herself as she continued to look around. Then her head quickly turned and she looked directly at me. I glanced down at myself; I was still intangible she shouldn't be able to see me. I looked up at her as she continued to look at me after a second her face filled with confusion and doubt and she turned to leave. Suddenly a ringtone sounded causing both of us to jump. She answered the phone. "Hello?... Yeah I got your message... No I should be able to handle things... Look I got to go. I'll call you back later... Yeah, bye." She quickly hung up her cell phone then with a last glance in my direction she fled back to the road. Once she was gone I decided that I should remain intangible for a few more blocks until I was sure I've lost her. _Did she see me? How could she? _I felt a little unnerved that she had looked directly at me... I shook the thought from my head then launched myself into the air. As I was closing in on Velvet Blvd my ghost sense went off causing me to come to a sudden stop.

"Aw great, this is just what I need..." I grumbled as I looked around myself trying to locate whoever set off my ghost sense. Finally I spotted him. There, on the sidewalk stood Vlad Plasmius. As I watched he approached another figure. I gasped recognizing the now familiar shadow. Sam stopped and looked up at my arch foe. I expected her to look frightened or at least surprised by his sudden appearance but she just stared at him with her indifferent yet slightly annoyed expression. I could see their lips moving in conversation yet I was too high up to hear even with my ghostly enhanced hearing. I slowly flew closer trying to stay under Vlad's radar however before I could reach them Sam stormed off. I watched her retreating figure then landed behind Vlad. "What was that all about Plasmius?" I asked. Vlad turned looking unsurprised by my appearance.

"Now, Now Danny what kind of villain would I be if I went ahead and told you my plans." I continued to glare at him. He sighed. "Well if that's all I guess I'll be going." Then he launched himself into the air I quickly flew in front of him blocking his path.

"I'm serious Vlad what are you doing talking to that girl." It just didn't add up. _What was Sam doing talking to Vlad? What is he planning?_

"That girl has a name. Which I'm sure you know." I kept my poker face on. "Well let's pretend you do then. You're telling me you haven't sensed her power." He waited. After a minute of waiting I gave in and took the bait.

"What power?" His face lit up like I just asked the million dollar question.

"You don't know? Well it is just beginning to surface in her. I doubt even she knows."

"What are you talking about? What power?" I asked again growing irritated by his riddles.

"So many questions so little time. Oh well I'll let you figure this out on your own." He then flew in the opposite direction.

"GET BACK HERE!" I shouted as I raced after him. I shot blast after blast at him but he dodged then all. Turning he shot his purple fire-like echo-blast. The shot hit me in the chest and knocked the wind out of me and sent me on a collision course with a nearby roof. After I regained my breath and detached myself from the rubble I looked around expecting another attack but Vlad was gone. "Great." I sighed.

I glared over the roof tops as I searched for the last camera. My phone said it was around here somewhere. My breath came out in shallow pants. All this invisibility and the short fight with Vlad had left me all but drained of my ghost powers and my human strength. _At least this is the last one. _I thought to myself. I resumed my search while still remaining invisible. This close to the camera I couldn't risk any mistakes. My thoughts drifted back to Vlad's words from earlier. _What was he talking about? Was Sam a ghost? No impossible my ghost sense would've detected that. Then what could it be?_ I shook my head and tried to force my thoughts back to the task on hand. There over on the next roof a flicker of light caught my eye. I quickly flew over and searched. _What was Sam doing talking to Vlad anyways? She didn't seem surprised... Also she was fallowing you before... Why was she doing that...? _I thought back to the alley where I lost her. She got a phone call from someone._ Was that Vlad? _I growled in frustration. All these pointless questions have been buzzing around my head like bees and stinging me over and over again with question after unanswered question. I looked over at a satellite dish in the corner of the roof top. _There it is!_ I thought feeling the aches of fatigue fade with one final burst of adrenalin that helped ease my tired body so I could finish this search. I floated over and griped the small box-like camera then crushed it in my hand. _Job completed._ I thought with glee as I resumed my visible state and threw the broken remains into my backpack for Tucker to examine later. Then I reached for my cell phone and hit redial shortly after Jazz answered.

"Hey Danny. You done?" She asked.

"Yeah just got the last camera on my side. How are you and Tucker doing?" In the background I heard a muttered oath. "You okay?" I asked.

"Oh, Tucker just burned his hands when he got the bright idea to overheat a camera until it shut down. It worked but he didn't wait long enough for it to cool down before touching it. We are almost done. I'll drive Tucker home when we get that last camera. You can go home and rest I'll see you there.

-Sam-

_I lost him... I was sure I saw him go down that alley..._ I was now walking to my favourite vegan pizza shop trying to brush off the chill from the _man_ I spoke to earlier. When I saw Danny dart into that alley I quickened my pace determined not to lose him. However, when I glanced into the alley no one was there. I shook my head and tried to see into the darkness. I couldn't see anyone there but... I had a feeling that I might be wrong. I walked into the narrow passage, my eyes swivelled left, then right, then left again constantly looking and knowing someone was here but they couldn't detect anything... _Why did I think someone was there? How can someone be there when my eyes cannot see them? _There was nowhere a person could hide. The alley was empty except for scattered pieces of trash and darkness. I finally reached the end of the alley without finding anyone. _Then why do I feel watched? _No that wasn't right I didn't feel _watched _I knew someone else was here. Suddenly the feeling pricked the back of my neck and I turned quickly. The second I turned I saw a shape pressed against the wall but it vanished before I could even tell what it was. I continued to stare at the spot trying to understand. Then a loud chime filled the silent air around me causing me to jump. By the fourth note I recognized the tune as my ringtone and quickly answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Samantha?" I scowled even though the expression was pointless. Considering my mother couldn't see my face. "Did you see our note your father and I left you?"

"Yeah I got your message."

"Are you going to be okay? I could ask one of the maids to come and stay at the house until you're grandmother arrives."

"No I should be able to handle things"

"Are you sure dear-"She continued to go on but I tuned her out and waited for her to be done talking once she stopped I said.

"Look I got to go. I'll call you back later."

"Oh, Okay Sammie-kins we'll call you later then love you! Kiss, Kiss." I internally cringed at my mother's perky sign off then replied with.

"Yeah, bye." And quickly hung up. Don't get me wrong I do love my parents as much as any teenager can. They just never understood my love of darkness and I never understood their love for light. It worked for us... Most times. After hanging up silence once again filled the alley this time seeming angered by being interrupted before. When it returned it seemed to pound at my ears and after a quick glance at where I saw the shadow I quickly left, for once not comforted by a dark and silent space.

I made it to the next street before a similar sensation to what I felt in the alley washed over me. _No, not the same this feels more... sinister._ I fallowed the feeling to its source. On the sidewalk ahead of me stood a man. He had a white suit and cape on, and if that wasn't the only indication that something wasn't quite right about him his eyes glowed a blood red color. _A ghost._ I thought as I felt fear freeze me from the inside out. I balked at the feeling and forced my face and body to act normal. The man walked into my path and stopped. I bit back the panic and instead of running in fear like a sane person would do I walked up to meet him. "Want something ghost?" I asked in my usual tone somewhat impressed at how brave and nonchalant I sounded.

"Just curious... You're rather unusual... And being a ghost anything new or different interests me." He replied his voice like velvet, so smooth and polished. Yet, this feeling I got from him told me I had to be careful. Under that polished domineer lied a cruel and malevolent undercurrent that chilled me to the bone's. Remembering my brave facade I was trying to pull off I continued to stare at him indifferently.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked sounding annoyed. The ghost let out a deep chuckle.

"You don't even know do you?" He asked seeming highly amused.

"Know what?" I asked genuinely annoyed now. He laughed.

"Oh, all in good time but not now. You really should be going before my good humour runs dry and I decide I need to resort to other ways to entertain myself." I looked at his face and knew that whatever he'd do to _entertain_ himself defiantly would end badly for me and I should take the hint. Trying my best to ignore the fear I quickly glared at him then marched off and away from him. I will admit I marched off a little faster than I would under normal circumstances but I digress. Shaking my head again to clear my mind of the last hour I looked up realizing I already reached the vegan pizza restaurant. I went inside and was greeted by the shop owners and the few true vegans in the entire town. Slipping back into the familiar atmosphere I almost forgot my worries and let myself relax as I order my usual and ate in peace. Once done I called a taxi to come pick me up and bring me home.

* * *

Sorry I took so long with this I hope you forgive me I just had alot going on... I'll try to be faster with the next one! Please let me know what you guys think... I haven't got much feedback on this and its making me doubt it anyone even cares about the story... I will keep writing it because it makes me happy but I still would love to hear your opinions on what you like and hate about this story! Anyways R&R please!


	10. Captured

I actully finished this chapter days ago but I decided to wait and upload it now. I hope you guys like it this and the next chapter have to be my favorite 2 chapters in this whole story so far. And don't worry The Danny and Sam relationship is soon going to bloom but it will take a little bit longer for that to happen... I just don't want to force it.

Disclaimer: Uh... I don't have a cute little explaination... So I'll just say I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

-Chapter 10-

-Danny—

Instead of heading straight home like I told Jazz I found myself walking around town. My mind was a jumble of thoughts and questions. _What did Vlad mean when he said Sam had powers? Was she a ghost? No, I would detect that... Why was she fallowing me anyways? Is Sam working for Vlad? What about those cameras and those strange men who captured the box ghost? Did they work with the guy's in white? No, they were different than those nut-jobs... What happened to the box ghost anyway? Did they tear him apart and study him? Are they trying to get information out of him? What if he lets it slip about the halfa's? About me?_ I kicked a rock and watched as it tripped and stumbled over the ground and finally came to a rest by a pile of trash cans. Looking up I recognized the street I was on. Silent Willow Lane. Hesitantly I looked around the deserted street. No one was taking advantage of the clear night sky or the bright moonlight that seemed to light up anything it touched. _To busy counting they're riches. _I thought begrudgingly but I instantly felt bad for judging people I've never even met before. I looked at the house Sam had said she lived in earlier. No lights were on. I opened my cell phone to check the time. _Odd, it's not that late. Is she already gone to bed?_ As I thought this a taxi turned the corner lighting up most of the empty street. (I was hidden in the shadows of the opposite side of the road). The taxi stopped in front of the Manson house and Sam quickly jumped out, thanked the driver and handed him his payment then she ran into the house. I could almost track her movements throughout the house. Lights turned on as she entered and left several rooms. _If she's working for Vlad then I should probably look around and try to find evidence of it... But if she is working for him what if she has ghost hunting equipment like Valerie? I'll just have to be careful about this... _I glanced around myself again making sure that no one was around, and then I transformed and flew into the house.

Inside I decided to search the areas of the house she hasn't been in yet. The first room I entered was a home office of sorts and had no incriminating evidence that proved Sam's family or Sam had any contact with Vlad. This of course made since. Even when Vlad first contacted Valerie he ONLY contacted her. I was the one who let it slip to Mr. Grey about what his daughter was doing for a part-time job. That was one of the many reasons she hated me. As Danny Phantom that is. Danny Fenton was all but invisible to Valerie Grey almost as much as I am to practically every female in Casper high... I sighed, and then moved onto another room. After searching most of the house I quickly came to the conclusion that the Manson's did live up to the rich family stereotypes. In my searching I saw countless valuables and priceless artwork, also I noticed that every piece of furniture, while simple, were obviously the best money can buy. Growing used to the trend of rooms when I can to a door marked "Princess" I knew this was Sam's room. I held in a laugh at the small pink plaque hung on the door. The sign didn't seem to suit the gothic girl I've met. I fazed into the room and realized that the sign on the door was the only thing her parents had done with the room. Inside the room was painted black with dark purple designs all over the walls. The bed was wrought iron also painted black with bats and skulls on the posts and head rest. I moved over to the far wall that had a build in desk and picked up the papers scattered across it. The papers on the side near the books were all school related and therefore not useful to me. I did however noticed that she had all off her work completed and as far as I could tell it was correct. The pile next to the school work was all poetry and after reading a few lines I suppressed a shudder and moved onto the next pile which consisted of dark but obviously well done artwork. I took a second to glance over the first few, drawn in by the dark shading and attention to detail. The pictures varied in style from the surreal and abstract drawings to random doodles to still life drawing with a dark twist. While the artwork was impressive it wasn't telling me wither or not Sam was working for Vlad so I put them back where I found them and moved on. After several more rooms I quickly concluded that if Sam was working for Vlad then she hasn't left any evidence around to prove it. The only way to be one hundred percent sure of this would mean I'd have to have a talk with her. I fazed through the floor and into the basement where Sam laid stretched across her couch watching a TV so big it could've been a screen at the local theatre. Sam was entirely focused on the TV in front of her watching a old Friday the Thirteenth movie. Her face seemed calm and unperturbed by the screams of horror that filled the room courtesy of the surround sound system. She even remained indifferent as blood and gore flew from Jason's attack against the unsuspecting teens that were making out. Any other time the movie would drawn me into a trance as well but right now I had questions that needed answers so I landed behind the couch and with one hand I grabbed Sam's wrists that were resting behind her head. She jumped and was about to scream out of shock but I quickly covered her mouth with my other hand.

"Hey, calm down. I don't want to hurt you. I just have some questions I have to ask you." I said calmly trying to cover up the guilt I felt for scaring her in the first place. _I'm the good guy. I didn't like freaking her out but if she was working with Vlad then I had no choice... _Still knowing this didn't make me feel any better. Sam stopped struggling when she saw I wasn't some robber or murderer that broke in. Still, she looked a little worried that some ghost had broken into her house... I continued to try to calm her down. "Look I'll take my hand away from your mouth if you promise not to scream, or run away. I only have a few questions and then I'll leave you alone." She continued to stare at me but after a moment she nodded. I slowly took my hand off her mouth and let go of her wrist then I floated over to a nearby chair giving her enough distance to feel safe but not enough that if she was to run or something I couldn't stop her. "Okay, once again I'm sorry I frightened you like that but this is important and I need answers." I said after we stared at each other for a few moments. "Earlier I saw you talking to a ghost called Vlad Plasmius. Can you explain that?" Sam glared at me then.

"Is that what this is about? Yeah, I spoke to him. What's your point?" She seemed agitated that I asked about him. _Does that mean she's working with him? Or does he just annoy her as much as he annoys me?_

"My point is I want to know what he said to you." I retorted sounding almost as annoyed as her.

"Who are you my parents? If I talked to him I don't see how it's your business." I felt my temper flare but simmered it down to mild irritation.

"Look Vlad is a manipulative evil mastermind and he wouldn't have taken the time to talk to you if there was no reason. He's not really the kind of guy that walks up to random people on the street and ask them how they're doing. He's up to something and it my job to figure out what it is." Once I was done I sat back down. I didn't mean to let my temper flare up again and I held my head in my hands to hide my embarrassment. "Look I'm-"Sam interrupted me.

"Don't. I know your trying to apologize but you don't need to. I was kind of a jerk just now." I opened my mouth to say that she had a right to be a jerk. I did 'break' into her house and scare her... but she put her hand up to stop me. "Like I said I talked to him. He didn't say much. He just rambled on about me being unusual or something. When I asked him about it he just said 'all in good time' then he told me I should get going before he did something that I wouldn't enjoy..." Sam trembled slightly and for some reason I felt like comforting her. The feeling made me stop. _Why did I want to comfort her? It's true that before when me, her, and Tucker were sitting together at lunch I briefly thought that she fit in well with me and Tuck. She's not part of any click like us and she and Tucker got along well. Maybe I was starting to see us as possible friends or something. Yeah that had to be it. _Feeling better, or at least a little less confused I looked over at Sam. Out of nowhere I admitted.

"I spoke to him after he spoke to you." She looked up then. "He said you have some kind of powers or something. I thought you might know what that's about?" She looked thoughtful for a moment then shook her head.

"I have no clue what he was talking about."

"Then why did he say-"I was cut short by a loud bang upstairs. Then several feet as they stomped down the stair and filed into the room. "These guys again." The same men from the school plus about twenty more all razed their guns at Sam and me. If those guns only pointed at me then I would have just turned intangible and grabbed Sam and gotten us out of here. But once I saw them pointed at her I put my hands up but still glared my defiance at them. "What's this about? What do you want?" I asked.

"Danny Phantom. You have been charged of the death of Jonathan Findley. Come with us quietly and no one gets hurt." I stared at them. Frozen. Death_? Did they think I killed someone?_

"Wait! There has to me some kind of mistake! I never killed anyone!" I shouted. The men just stared at me with cold faces. I looked over at Sam who was staring at the guns pointed at her. "Look I'm innocent but even so why are you aiming at her too?" A few of the men walked over to Sam. She looked a bit relieved for a second. However once they got within a foot of her one man grabbed her while the other quickly injected something into her arm. She yelled a 'Hey!' then she fell forward. The man holding her caught her and picked her up and began to carry her away. I jumped forward. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" And I lunged at the closest guard. Mid-air I was suddenly blasted by the same fog that had captured the box ghost. "Hey! Wha-"I fell to the ground as the fog filled my lungs. The fog burned down my throat with such a force that I gasped. The gasp caused me to suck in more of the foul air and I began to cough. I felt my mind blur and my vision went hazy. Then I fell into unconsciousness.

-Ronald's-

I sat waiting at my desk as I tapped my pen to the ticking of the clock on the wall. The team got an anonymous tip that the ghost boy, Danny Phantom, was spotted entering a house on Silent Willow lane. When I called Vlad Masters, The new head of the department, to alert him of this he wasted no time sending out the troops with orders to capture the ghostly menace. Now me and the others in the lab sat at our work stations pretending to work while really just watching the clock slowly tick off the time as we waited for the team to return. Our waiting was rewarded as we heard footsteps marching down the hallway. I stood up and walked to the doorway to meet them. I opened the door and came face to face to a soldier I've come to recognize as Lt. Scott Rogers. "How'd it go?" I asked hiding the hope in my voice.

"Mission was a success. We captured the ghost boy," My eyes lit up. I wanted to run past Rogers and into the containment cell that they were placing him and demand to know why he attacked John. Why he had to _kill_ him. I held myself back only because I knew that to capture him they had to gas him. Therefore, I wouldn't get anything out of him until he woke up. Rogers continued to talk. "We also captured the girl." Jade stepped up behind me.

"What girl?" She asked her voice showing a bit of concern.

"Mayor Masters told us that we were to capture a girl that was with the ghost boy, and gave us a description of her that matched the girl we found with him." Rogers answered.

"Is this girl a ghost too?" She asked.

"No, as far as we can tell she's human... she didn't test positive for any ghost energy when we scanned that area before moving in."

"Then why did you capture her?" Jade asked sounding very alarmed. Rogers shrugged.

"We were under orders." Then he left the room. Jade looked up at me.

"We're not kidnappers. Why did they take a human girl?" She looked at me. I stared back at her. I didn't know what to say. My mind was wrapped around the thought that John's killer was in the same building as I am. Other than that, I couldn't wrap my head around much else. "Kyle?" I snapped out of my daze and shook my head.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear what he just said? They captured a girl, a HUMAN girl. How can they do that! How can we justify THAT?" She snapped. I stepped back and hung my head. I couldn't answer that.

"I'm sure... There has to be a reason. Mayor Masters wouldn't order her capture without one. It's not our place to question." I answered without looking at her. I felt her anger in the air between us. I felt her gaze on me for a few minutes then she turned and left the room. I watched her leave then turned my attention back to the rest of the lab. Everyone else was staring at me after obviously watching the entire thing. Irritation flared through me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT? GET BACK TO WORK!" I shouted and turned to check on our latest guest.

-Danny-

I slowly awoke to bright lights. I shut my eyes again to try to block out the brightness. I shifted my weight to my side and reached to pull my blanket over my face. However, when I reached I felt the tug of my gloves on my hands. I sat up then and realized I was still Danny Phantom. I looked around myself and at first all I noticed was white. Then, slowly as my vision cleared I realized I was in a white room. I sat on a bed that had white sheets and a single white pillow. The bed was in the corner of the small space. At the foot of the bed there was a small bathroom. How did I know this was a bathroom? The walls were made of some kind of see through plastic. The only thing in the bathroom that offered any amount of privacy was the small stand up shower that instead of being entirely see-through it was instead slightly blurred, but not enough to leave much to the imagination. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. _Why do they need to watch people use the washroom?_ I looked across the room and saw a large mirror that took up the entire west wall minus the space left for the door to the room._ Ah, now it makes sense._ Anyone who watched CSI or any other crime show would quickly see through the disguise. The 'mirror' was one way glass. I looked around the room, aside from the bed there was a small one person table and chair and a small night table that doubled as a dresser. Curious I opened one of the two drawers. Inside I found various soaps, a single toothbrush, and a tube of toothpaste, two face cloths, a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, and a large body towel. Opening the second drawer I found an extra blanket, and a few old magazines. Obviously whoever brought me here thought I'd be staying for a while. I stood and then ran at a wall hoping to faze through. The wall had other plans. Instead of fazing through I ended up face planting into it. I picked myself off the floor and reached my hand up. Then I concentrated. I watched as my hand turned intangible then tried to reach through the wall. Again, instead of fazing through, when my hand reached the wall it stopped. I pushed against it trying to force my hand through but to no avail. Keeping my hand intangible I reached toward the night table. My hand fazed through effortlessly. _Okay, so the walls are ghost prove but that's it. At least my powers are working. _I thought. Looking around I faced the one way glass.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly. "Is someone out there?" I waited but after a few seconds my patience began to thin out. "HELLO? I WANT TO TALK TO WHOEVER'S IN CHARGE!" Still, no response. I walked to the door and began to pound my fist against it. "Let me out of here!" I shouted. A loud buzz as a speaker was turned on then a voice spoke.

"Please stop hitting the door." It said in a monotone.

"I'll stop when someone answers me!" I shouted as I built up energy in my fist and then blasted the door with my ghost ray. The beam collided with the door and left a small burn mark then sizzled out. Growing frustrated I hit the door with blast after blast until I grow tired and fell to the ground. Looking up I seen that all my efforts did was leave a small smouldering dent no larger than a bottle cap. The buzzing voice filled the room again.

"Are you done?" It asked sounding bored. _Bastard!_ I gritted my teeth and glared at the one way glass. "I guess so. In case you haven't realized, this room is entirely ghost proof. You can blast away but all you'll do is waste your energy. Now I've arranged someone to talk with you so if you'll please sit on the chair in the corner of the room facing away from the door and put both arms behind your back. I'll warn you don't try anything. The guards will have their weapons sighted on you and at the first sign of a struggle they will fire. Now please, sit."

"Woof." I muttered but, I quickly saw no point in arguing so I did as I was told. As I sat in the chair and put my arms behind me I head the whoosh of the door opening then the heavy stomp of the soldier's feet. One of the men grabbed my arms and clamped on some kind of arm restraint.

"Stand up." He grunted. I sighed but again did as I was told. The man grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face the guards. Including the man who shackled my arms there were four guards. All of whom had their guns aimed at me. The man let me past them and out into the hallway. Outside my room I saw three other rooms similar to mine. The first was directly across from mine and was empty. As I was led down the hall I snuck glances of the other rooms. On the same side as the empty room the Box ghost sat in the center of his room looking around. He didn't look injured but when he turned to face the one way glass he glared.

"YOU DARE TO LOCK ME UP IN YOUR THIS BOX-LIKE ROOM! YOU DO NOT KNOW MY POWER FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE! ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL LOCK YOU ALL UP IN MY BOXES AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!" He continued to yell but no one paid attention to him. I looked at the room next to mine and saw that it too was occupied. Sam lay on the bed still unconscious from whatever sedative they gave her. I glared at the men flanking either side of me.

"Why are you holding her captive? She didn't do anything." I said through gritted teeth. The men just ignored me as they had ignored the box ghost. I stopped and the men all seemed to remember I was here. The two on either side raised their guns while one of the men behind me pushed the barrel of his in between my shoulder blades.

"Keep moving and we won't shoot." They said. I looked at the guns and estimated my chances of escaping. "I wouldn't try it. The floor and walls here are as ghost proof as your cell." One of the men warned. I growled but gave in and started walking again. At the end of the hallway there was a room with a large table with chairs on both sides and more one way glass. An interrogation room. The men made me sit on a chair then removed my arm restraints from my back. I rubbed my wrists and glared but the men then pulled open a latch under the floor by my feet and produced leg restraints which they strapped onto both of my legs and once they were down there they pulled out similar straps from the arm rests and strapped down both arms and then another strap around my waist. "Don't try to escape these restraints are made of material of similar make up to Ectoranium." I looked down at the restraints tethering me to the seat.

"Well darn there goes that plan." I said sarcastically. The men glared at me then left the room. "Geez tough crowd." I muttered.

* * *

Well what did you guys think of THAT! What will happen next! :O Rate and reveiw with your comments, suggestions, flames, whatever! I look forward to any and all feedback you guys wish to throw at me!


	11. Healed?

Disclaimer: I was at a yard sale rumaging through a box full of dusty papers when I found one that said Rights to Danny Phantom. However when I asked the seller how much he wanted for it I found it cost two cents more then I had on me. I begged for him to sell it to me for two cents less but he refused. I left the yard sale empty handed and broken hearted. That is to say, No I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

-Chapter 11-

-Ronalds-

I stood outside the interrogation room looking through the one-way glass at our newest subject. I took a great deal of satisfaction in watching him bound to that chair. He had his head down as if he was still trying to fight off the drowsiness of the gas and losing. It appeared that the only thing holding him up was the straps that binded him to the seat. I tried to get a better look at the man responsible for the death of my best friend but his white hair covered his face. Finally I grew tired of making him wait and walked into the room. As I closed the door he finally looked up. I tried to bite back my surprise when I saw his face. _My god, He's... He's just a kid..._ Of course I knew he was referred to as the ghost boy... But he couldn't be more then sixteen. I sat down across from him. Neither of us spoke. The silence went on for several minutes as we stared each other down. _So what if he's just a kid! _Screamed a voice inside my head._ He KILLED Jonathan. Kid or not he will pay for that. _Finally I found my voice and spoke. "So, how is the chair? Comfortable I hope." I sneered. The boy- the ghost glared for a second then replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah, Nothing says comfort more than leg and arm restraints. " I sat back in my seat.

"Glad to hear it. Now we have a few questions to ask you." I said as I reached over and flicked on the camera.

"And if I refuse?" He asked. I smiled a predatory smile.

"You'll answer one way or another. But trust me things will go a lot easier if you do as your told." I continued to smirk as I waited for his next words.

"Try your worst." He spat. My smirk became a grin.

"I hoped you'd say that." I reached into my pocket and grabbed the radio. "Bring it in." Seconds after putting the radio back into my pocket the door burst open and a guard brought in a brief case and then left again. I slowly stood up from my seat and walked over to the case. The ghost's curious eyes fallowed me. I opened up the case and looked at its contents. _So many to choose from! Should I try this one? No, I think this one would be better... Wait, no that one. It's perfect!_ I reached inside and pulled out a two pronged gadget. Then I made my way over to the ghosts side. He looked up at the object with eyes that leaked out their curiosity.

"A taser?" He smiled. "Nice try but those don't work on ghosts." He laughed.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "Now, will you co-operate?"

"Come on! The guys in white have zapped me time after time with these kinds of weapons. Sure, they sting, but not enough to make me-"I pressed the weapon against his side and pressed the trigger. Instantly the ghost went rigid and gritted his teeth to hold back screams but a faint sound escaped his mouth.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that. Speak up please." Finger still on the trigger I turned a dial on the side on the taser. His screams escaped his lips then and filled the room. I took a lot of joy in this. _This is still nothing compared to what you did to John._ Finally I let the trigger go and he slumped into the chair, gasping. Once his breath returned I asked. "So, are you going to co-operate?"

"Bastard!" He spat.

"Now that's not very nice." I said in a mock hurt tone. "It also didn't answer my question."

"Fine." He growled. I frowned but returned to my seat across from him.

"First question. Why did you attack Jonathan Findley?" I began in a monotone.

"Who?" He asked.

"The man you killed less than 48 hours ago!" I shouted slamming my palms down on the table. I glared at him. He looked back at me with an expression I couldn't quite figure out. Guilt? Regret? Shock? I regained my control and sat back into my seat. "I can see why you couldn't remember his name. I guess you didn't bother asking that before you began to brutally beat him to death." I said in a calm voice. The only thing that showed my emotions was the anger I felt pouring out of my eyes.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I've never killed anyone!" He shouted.

"Don't lie! We caught you on camera! We saw you kill him!" I roared. Anger ripped through me. I jumped from my seat and grabbed the taser. Flicking it to full strength I slammed it into his side again. He screamed and tried to jump away from the source of the pain but the restraints held him in place. "This is nothing compared to what you did him!" I shouted but my voice couldn't match his cries of agony. "Why did you have to kill him?" I roared. "What did he do?" The ghost continued to scream. I faintly heard the door behind me open but I was too focused on my rage. "Was it because he was weaker then you? Or were you just bored? You monster I should end your miserable afterlife! You-"Arms gripped me and jerked me away from my target. His screams stopped and he fell forward. Knocked unconscious from the pain. "Let me go!" I yelled and struggled against the grip pinning my arms down to my sides. Jade walked into my field of vision looking very sad she looked over my shoulder to whoever was holding me and nodded. Then the arms holding me dragged me from the room as Jade turned away and went to check the ghost's vitals.

-Danny-

_Pain. _Such a short, simple word. Four letters, meant to express physical discomfort. Ha! This _pain _felt worse than mere discomfort. The word didn't even begin to do justice to what I felt. My side felt as if it had exploded. The volts of electricity streamed through my veins, feeling as if the electrical current was a fire that burned every cell it touched. Burning me alive from the inside. _Please! Stop! _I tried to yell but it seemed I could only scream. _I didn't kill him! I never killed anyone! _In my mind I saw the man's eyes before he zapped me. Those eyes. Filled with hate and fury. He wouldn't listen to me. He was convinced I killed that man. _Stop! I _tried again to say but the word was swallowed by my scream_._ I felt as if my body couldn't handle this any longer. I felt myself begin to fold under the weight of this excruciating pain. Tears ran down my face. _Please..._Finally the current stopped and I fell back into the chair. Even though the source of the pain was gone I still felt it's after affects whipping through my body finally I fell into pain-free blackness.

-Sam-

I opened my eyes and was greeted by a white ceiling lit by florescent tube lighting. I quickly sat up and looked around. I felt a hand settle on my arm and I recoiled from the touch. Standing next to the bed I laid on was a woman. Average height and build. She had brown hair and deep brown eyes. Those eyes looked worried. "Where am I?" I asked my voice dry. The woman handed me a glass of water which I looked at with suspicion. Seeing this she put the glass down on the table next to me and moved to a chair across the room.

"I can't answer that." She said sounding very sad. On a normal day I might have cared, but seeing how whoever brought me here kidnapped me from my home I just couldn't find any empathy for her feelings. I glared.

"What do you mean you can't answer that? Why did you guys kidnap me? What do you want?" I shouted. She flinched.

"I'm sorry, but I'm under orders to not reveal our location. You should drink that water it will help. You're probably dehydrated from the sedatives they gave you."

"How do I know this don't have more sedatives in it." I asked eyeing the drink.

"Would you rather a bottled drink then? With the seal unbroken?" She asked. I sighed; they already have me captured here. I picked up the glass and drink the water. It tasted like normal water. No weird after taste. Though I guess that don't mean much. "Do you want something to eat?" I shook my head.

"I'd like to go home." I said.

"I'm sorry but that's not my decision. I'd like to help you with that but this place is heavily guarded and monitored at all times with cameras," She pointed to one that sat in the corner of my room. "And the exits and entrees all require retinal and fingerprint scans to open." I slumped against the wall next to my bed.

"Why am I even here?" I muttered.

"You were brought in with the ghost boy, Danny Phantom. The team was told to also bring you in though I'm not sure why. Now if you're feeling better we'd like to run a few tests to make sure the sedatives they used are not having any negative side effects."

"Okay, it's not like I have much choice." I replied. The woman nodded and stood. "My name is Sam by the way." She froze and stared at me. After a few seconds she smiled.

"I'm Jade." The woman-Jade, ushered me to the door. The door opened and I saw two men dressed like the ones who brought me here on the other side. They waited for Jade and me to walk past them then they fell into step behind us. Jade led me down a hallway the and past several rooms that were similar to mine all but one were empty but Jade shooed me ahead when I stalled to get a better look at the person inside. At the end of the hallway Jade stopped at a door and placed her finger on a scanner. Once the scan was complete a light above the door turned from red to green, Jade then put her face to another scanner that scanned her eye, once that was done yet another red light turned green. Finally she entered a code into that keypad and the door swung open. Jade waved me forward and into another hallway. This hallway had six doors with no one-way glass. As we passed one door I peeked inside and saw lockers and couches and faintly heard a TV. _That must be a guards room._ The next room on the other side was half closed but I saw computers and beakers. Jade turned and opened a door a few feet ahead and waited for me to enter first. Inside the room looked like the school nurses office. One side of the room was closed off with a curtain divider and I heard a steady beeping on the other side. Jade led me onto a bed on the left side of the room. I looked at Jades face but it was turned looking at the curtain. "Isn't anyone monitoring him?" She asked one of the guards who fallowed us. The first one spoke up.

"We didn't see the need for it. He'll be knocked out for another few hours after what Ronald's-"Jade cut him off.

"That is why someone should monitor him! What if something happens to him?" She said in a firm voice. The guard shrugged.

"We could just get another one." Jade's face flared with anger but her tone stayed the same.

"Our subjects are not like lab rats or cell cultures! They are thinking living specimens and deserve to be treated with the upmost respect and dignity."

"You should've told your boyfriend that." Muttered the other guard. Jade advanced on him.

"What did you say? This is a professional workplace and I will not have you spreading gossip throughout the lab. What Kyle- I mean Ronalds done was unacceptable and we all know he went over the line. And before you try to spread more lies around get this straight, me and Ronalds are not and were not in any relationship. Now, you two are relived. Please leave." The two men were both taken aback by Jades outburst and left the room. Jade quickly picked up the phone and dialled a number. "Hello? This is Jade; I've just relieved the two guards who were watching Samantha Manson please send two more down here to replace them." She then put the phone back down without waiting for a reply and stared at the wall for a moment. After a few breaths she turned to me. The sad look was back on her face. "I'm sorry you had to sit through that." I just nodded not really knowing what to say. After a few seconds the new guards came in and took position at the door. She nodded a greeting to them then looked back at me. "We have a staff doctor who should be here soon. Would you like for me to stay with you?" I shook my head. "If you need anything ask one of these guards to call me and I'll see what I can do for you." Then she turned and left the room.

As I waited I began to focus on the beeping behind the curtain. What had happened? From the argument Jade and those guards had it was apparent something happened earlier. Forgetting the guard's presence I stood up from the bed and walked over to the curtain. As I reached out to touch it one of the guards grabbed my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Who's behind there?" I asked though I already had an idea of who it was. The guard didn't answer I reached for the curtain again and pulled it back. I gasped as my eyes took in the sight in front of me. Danny Phantom. The ghost who saved me two days ago laid on a gurney. There were several wires hooking him up to the many machines. His face was scrunched up in obvious pain even though he was still unconscious. On the side of his neck I saw two raised bumps that looked similar to burn marks. I hesitated then stepped closer to him. Out of pure instinct I placed my hand on his arm. Instantly I felt a weird sensation run down my arm. Shocked I tried to pull away, However when I tried my hand wouldn't move. I felt myself growing weaker and struggled more. Spots of light erupted behind my eyes and my legs began to give away. As I fell the guard behind me grabbed me and pulled me away. The guard then put me on the bed across the room and glared at me.

"What just happened are you-"A sudden groan filled the room and we all looked over at the source of the sound. Phantom opened his eyes and sat bolt upright, causing most of the wires connected to his body to break off. He put his hand to his neck then frowned. When his hand pulled away we seen that his neck was now unblemished. The wounds were gone. He looked over, noticing us for the first time. He blinked then jumped up on the bed taking a fighting stance. The guard next to me raised his gun and pointed it at Phantom as the one by the door did the same. At that second the door opened and a man in a white lab coat walked in with his stethoscope hanging around his neck. The man didn't look like he was more than 30 maybe younger. He seemed unfazed by the scene as he walked past the guards and over to pick up the charts. None of us moved. Finally after a quick scan of the papers he looked up. His eyes met with the guards and he spoke.

"Those are not necessary. Do you really think I would have left him unattended and not activated a ghost shield around this room to keep him in if he woke up before I came back? Now lower those guns and please take up position outside the door." His voice was calm but held a hint of authority that had both guards tripping over themselves to leave the room. He then turned his cold eyes to Phantom. "I don't know how you healed so quickly but I suggest you sit back down and rest some more. Once I'm done with Miss Manson I'll check you over." Phantom glared at him but sat down. His eyes remained wary though; ready to jump up at a moment's notice.

While the doctor was turned away from me I looked over questionably at Phantom. _What happened to those marks on his neck? Did... Did I fix them somehow? If so, what does that mean?_ The doctor rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a needle and several vials. He then reached into another drawer and pulled out an elastic tie, cotton swabs, and sterile wipes.

"Okay, we need a blood sample from you so please try to keep still this should only take a second." The doctor said in a firm voice that said I didn't have much of a choice. Still the sight of the needle now had my head spinning. I winced when he tied the elastic tie around my arm, cutting circulation off. The room began to blur. When he began to bring the needle closer to the crook of my arm I fell back into blackness. I faintly heard a voice murmur. "We have a fainter." Before my mind drifted away.

-Danny—

I jumped onto the floor and dashed over to Sam before she even hit the pillow. The doctor murmured something but I didn't listen to what he said. The doors burst open behind us and I heard the guards bark orders. I ignored them and stared at Sam. _It's my fault she's even here and caught up in this mess. _The doctor nudged me out of the way as he took a blood sample and checked her vitals. I wanted to hit him. _Get your stupid blood sample later! Help her! _The only thing keeping me from hitting him were the twin barrels of the guards guns aimed at me. Finding my voice I asked. "Is she okay?" The doctor looked up as if surprised then answered in his chilling voice.

"Yeah, her vitals all seem normal. Just a faint, nothing to worry about." He turned to the guards. "She should rest can one of you bring her to her room?" They nodded and one guard lowered his gun and picked Sam up and carried her from the room. "Now, Mr. Phantom if you'll have a seat I need to check your injuries from earlier." His tone was so polite, how could I refuse. Oh wait, I know how. I opened my mouth to tell him to take his PHD and shove it when the click of a gun made me shut it again. With a glare at the guard I sat on the bed. Once he got his sample he put me through a regular check up routine. Open this. Close that. Deep breathe in. Now out. Good. I sighed and did as I was told. When he looked at my neck he asked. "What happened to the marks on your neck?"

"I'm not sure, I woke up and I felt fine." I answered reaching a hand and scratching the back of my neck. The guard by the door spoke up.

"That girl touched his arm and before we could do anything she fell back. Shortly after that he woke up." He said shifting foot to foot nervously as he explained. The doctor raised his eyebrow.

"You're quite sure of this?"

"Yeah, there's something else. While she touched his arm she...glowed or something. It was weird. No one told us she was a ghost." The doctor processed this for a moment.

"No, she's not a ghost but there's something there. Some kind of power..." There these people go talking about a _power _Sam had. The doctor seemed to remember I was in the room then; he looked at me and blinked. "Take Mr. Phantom back to his room. I have to analyse these samples." He picked up the vials of blood he took from me and Sam. As I stared at the vials something clicked. They're going to find something off in my blood. They'll find ghost DNA but they'll also find _human _DNA. That'll raise a lot of questions I don't want to answer. I had to-

"Come on ghost. Back to your cell." Said the guard as he prodded me with his gun. There was nothing I could do. Sighing in defeat I let the guard lead me out of the infirmary and back to my cell. _Crap. What am I going to do now?_

* * *

Okay to make things clear Ronalds was a nice guy, but Jonathan was like a older brother to him, and his death hit him hard. Is that to say that he isn't becoming a jerk? No It's just that I'm trying to point out that all things are not so clear as black and white and I'm trying to make these characters I'm throwing into the story have depth. Now I might be failing miserably at that. So please reveiw so I can improve. Also if you guys get the chance read my one-shot I posted earlier this week. Anyways back to the story.

Wow they got his blood! What will they find! And What did Sam do? Was Vlads talk about powers true? Or am I just messing with you all! Find out next week but please tell me what you think they'll find and what Sam is (if anything)! Until next time! Please reveiw!

Chrissyxo91


	12. Enter Vlad's lecture mode

Okay so I might end up re-uploading this chapter in the next few days because something about it makes me feel like theres something I need to fix but I can't figure it out and I'm driving myself nuts over it. Forgive me if you hate it and it would really make my day if someone could tell me whats wrong with it. Please? I would be sooo very grateful if someone could help me out. Who knows maybe I'm just under stress and imagining theres something wrong. You the readers are the judge and jury so let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I tried to hire Tucker to hack into Butch Hartmen's files and get me the rights to Danny Phantom but I'm sorry I cannot afford 3000 Nasty burgars on a univercity student's budget so in the end he refused. That is to say that I do not own the rights to Danny Phantom.

* * *

Chapter 12

-Ronalds—

They had laid me off until I could get my emotions under control. How did they expect me to do that? As long as Danny Phantom lived I wouldn't rest until I got my revenge. I looked around my apartment; a small bachelor apartment. One bedroom, one bathroom, then a large area that served as a living room, kitchen, and dining room. Jonathan hated this apartment. I could see his face the day he seen it for the first time. He was disappointed. He asked why I bought this place when I was pulling in so much money. I tried to explain that I didn't see the point in a large house if I was living in it alone. Then I joked that at least in this complex I'd have the advantage of flirting with some of the cute co-eds that rented three doors down. He laughed at that. That laugh echoed through the room. I glanced over my shoulder and pictured him there but the illusion faded and became empty air. _Okay, so I'm hallucinating now. That can't be good. _I thought calmly. I put my hands in my head and laughed; I laughed and laughed until I realized I couldn't stop. Did I want to stop? Things didn't hurt so badly while I laughed. _Maybe, Maybe I am going crazy... _As this thought fluttered across my mind, I realised something else. I didn't care. So what if I go crazy? As long as I get my revenge I don't care what kind of mental state I'm in to achieve that goal. "I DON'T CARE!" I screamed at the empty apartment. My voice echoed through the room. I laughed again.

-Jade—

I sat at my desk staring blankly at the monitor in front of me. My mind was too shocked. The ecto-plasmic sample we took from Jonathan's body has finally come back from the lab with ground breaking results. Not only did the sample contain an ecto- signature but underneath that was human DNA. I picked up my phone and called the staff doctor.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hello. Doctor Davidson? I'm calling to ask if you have analysed those blood samples you took from Samantha Manson and Danny Phantom?" There was a slight pause.

"Yes, I was just about to call. Both samples came back with...unusual results. I'll send you them for you to see them yourself." In the back ground I heard the clatter of keys being typed on the computer. "Okay. They're sent." I opened up my mail and opened Phantoms results first. I glanced over the results as expected there ecto- signatures with hidden human DNA.

"A ghost-Human hybrid." I muttered.

"Yes, that was my assumption as well." Dr. Davidson replied. I continued to stare at the results. Something was off... I opened up the sample from Jonathan's attacker again and ran a comparison between the two. The loading bar came up then the computer began to process the two results. Suddenly a window came up.

**No match.**

I gaped at the computer. "Dr. Davidson. Is it possible that there are more of these hybrids?" There was a pause on the other end as he considered it.

"I'd say it's possible. Why do you ask?" He asked evenly.

"Because Danny Phantom didn't kill Jonathan Findley. I analysed a sample taken from Jonathan's body and found similar ghost-human DNA, but when I ran it against Phantom's DNA it wasn't a match. Which means-"

"This means that he wasn't the ghost who killed him." He answered coolly. "Yes, I see what you mean. Then under the evidence we have no choice but to lift the charges against him."

"So we will set him and the girl free?" I asked.

"No. Unfortunately they both are highly valued specimens."

"What do you mean? She's not a ghost." I argued.

"True. She's not a ghost. Open her results." I glared at the phone but opened it. My mouth hung slack from the shock.

"She's... not all human?" The results showed a structure similar to human DNA, but there were massive abnormalities that couldn't be explained. "What is she?" I asked.

"A witch." He said.

"A witch! Come on, now we are running down fairy tale lane!" I responded.

"Say what you will but think of this logically. Five years ago people dismissed the presence of ghosts in the world. Now we are part of a department that studies them. Is it so farfetched to dismiss the presence of other supernatural figures? The other specimen gave us details of a human-wolf ghost. If he's in that state in the afterlife isn't it possible to think that maybe that was part of his form in his living life. This opens up major possibilities. Think of the scientific discoveries that can be made studying these two. A ghost- human hybrid and a young untrained witch! The scientific worth of just these two is more than enough to make all of our careers. We can't just release them." For a moment I thought of it. Of the fame and the wealth that will come from this discovery. Of the scientific uses of these two. We might be able to break down whatever makes their powers and harness it for our own uses. The possibilities are endless. We could alter humanity for the better and help countless people at the sacrifice of these two kids. _Kids._ That thought snapped me out of it and back into the reality of what we were thinking of doing.

"Why do you think she's a witch?" I asked trying to keep my voice have the same hungry fever as his so he wouldn't suspect what I was thinking.

"Well it's hard to say if 'witch' is the correct term seeing how we haven't tested her powers but she healed Phantom. We are going to have to do research into her family and track down her parents to see if this is an inherited gene or a mutation. For all we know healing might be her only power but even that has amazing possibilities." I'm growing tired of that word.

"For now let's keep this between us until we can get a better grip on the extent of her powers. Once we know more we will unveil our discovery to the world." I suggested praying that he'd take the bait.

"Hmm... I think your right. Inconclusive data wouldn't pull the same weight as a full study. I'll begin analysing her family background and getting DNA samples from her family doctor. Would you see what you can find out about Phantom?"

"You want me to interrogate him? So soon after what happened with Ronalds?" I asked.

"We have no choice. We need to know more about him and this would be the easiest way."

"Okay. I'll do that. Goodbye."

"Good luck." He then hung up. I placed the phone back into the receiver then picked up the two way radio from my pocket.

"This is Jade. Please bring Phantom to the interrogation room."

-Danny-

Pain. Indescribable pain. Memories from hours ago flashed across my mind as real as if they were happening again. I felt every sting. Every burn. As if it was happening again. _Why am I back in this room?_ I looked around at the room where just hours ago a man accused me of murdering another man. _Those eyes_. The amount of hate he had for me at that time. I felt a chill run down my spine. Was that man going to come back? What more pain could he put me through? Would he just kill me if he saw me again? I heard the click of the door as someone opened it and I felt a wave of déjà vu like a slap in the face. I braced myself for that man to come in again and refused to look up and let him see my fear on my face. Damn it! Snap out of it already! You're Danny Phantom. You've fought the most powerful ghosts in the ghost zone and you're afraid of a human? That thought cleared my head_. Human_. I just thought that word with such dismissal. I was once human. I still liked to think of myself as human. But... I'm not human. I'm not even a ghost. I'm a halfa. Some mix-up in-between the two. As I wondered at these thoughts that had entered my mind I heard the door softly close behind whoever came in the room fallowed by light footsteps walking to the seat across the table from mine. I looked up and for a minute I saw that man sitting across from me snarling in a rage as he dove across the room at me with eyes full of hate. The illusion vanished and there was a woman. Her tiny frame and worried expression was so different from the spector that haunted me since I entered this room again that I would've laughed if I were in any other situation.

"I see you wounds healed. I'm glad. I was worried they might've gotten infected. Do you feel any pain?" Her tone was soft and full of concern. I stared at her blankly trying to figure out what her angle was. She looked at my restraints. "Those are hardly necessary and I'm sure they are quite uncomfortable." She picked up her radio and called in a guard. "Undo his restraints they aren't needed." The guard gave her a questioning look. "Well? You were given an order."

"I'm not sure if that's a safe idea. What if he escapes?" The woman glared at him.

"The shield is active and I have a sedative if it is needed. Now please undo his restraints it's difficult to have a civilized conversation when one of the people talking is bound to a chair." Her tone took on a joking lilt but somehow remained firm enough to dare him to object again. The guard sighed and did as told. But he did give me a warning glare before leaving again. I rubbed my wrists and waited for her to get on with the questioning. "Would you like something to drink? Or eat?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"What is this? Bad cop, good cop? First you have the psychopath who zapped me before, now you come in with this nice attitude and you expect me to what? Be so relieved I answer all your questions without a second thought. All you're doing is making me edgy. Just drop this act and get on with the interrogation." I snapped at her. She flinched seeming to take offense to my words.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Ronalds acted out of line and has been dealt with. I guess if you'd feel more comfortable I'll just... get on with the interrogation. As you put it. Though that seems like a harsh way to put things but I can see why you'd have trouble trusting us. Anyways, we'll start off easy. What's your name?"

"Danny Phantom." I decided to play along with her as long as the questions didn't dig too deeply.

"Yes, we are aware of that. What's your human name?" She asked waving off my previous answer.

"My... human name?"

"Well I don't think your last name is really 'Phantom' But I will assume your first name is Danny but that is only an assumption." I stared dumbly at her. "Okay, I guess I'll have to explain. When we took your blood sample we found human DNA under the ectoplasm. However the ectoplasm changed your human DNA too much to be able to run it through the system to find genetic matches. That is why we are asking for your name. To find out if this... condition you have is genetic or if you attained it through radiation or some form of chemicals..." My blood sample. So they did find human DNA in it. _Crap. That means_. "We know you're not a ghost... or at least not all ghost. You're some kind of hybrid in between. Do you remember being human? Or have you always been like this?"

"Uh..." I looked down at my feet. What do I do now?

"The name thing isn't important as long as you tell us if this is genetic or not." She said after a few seconds.

"It's... not genetic... I don't think... Unless I can pass it on... No one else in my family are... like me..." I answered still not looking up from my feet. I couldn't allow them to go after my family thinking they were like me. "I'll answer whatever questions you ask. As long as you promise you won't go after my family. They aren't like me. They don't even know what I am." Well Jazz does but she doesn't need to know that. The woman seemed to consider this for a second.

"Okay then. The name thing isn't important. How did this happen?"

"There was a... accident and I got infected with ghost DNA. After that I became like this." I left a lot of information out hoping she just wouldn't ask about it.

"When did this accident happen?" I sighed a breath of relief.

"Two years ago."

"You've been a ghost for two years? Do your family think your dead?"

"No." I answered automatically then I shut my mouth. Crap why did I let that slip?

"No? Then how do they not know about what you are?" I'd have to show her. I sighed in defeat. Then transformed into Danny Fenton. The woman skidded across the room and against the wall. "You're... so young. How old were you when this happened?"

"Fourteen." I said as I returned to my Phantom persona.

"You're only sixteen? The same age as Samantha? Does she..."

"No she doesn't know anything. Why are you keeping her here?" I asked. The woman sighed and sat back down.

"What do you know about her?" she asked after a few moments. It was her turn to stare at her feet.

"Not much. I only met her a few days ago. Why?" She seemed shocked by my answer.

"You don't know then? We were hoping you could tell us what she is." _What Sam was_?

"What do you mean? She's not a ghost; I'd be able to detect that." The woman looked up.

"You can detect other ghosts? That's interesting the other ghost we captured... The box ghost I think he called himself. Can't do anything like that." She seemed to wonder at this then sighed. "But back to what you asked. We know she's not a ghost. But she's not human... Or at least all human... We aren't sure what she is." I took a second to let this absorb. So Vlad was right. She does have powers of some kind. How did he know that?

"Look I know we're... different, but that doesn't mean its okay for you people to kidnap us from our families. I know that guy from before thinks I killed a man but I never killed anyone. We didn't do anything wrong. So why won't you let us go?" I asked keeping my eyes on the table.

"I... I'm sorry but the two of you are rare specimens and our superiors would never let us release you without fully studying you. I'm sorry, but it's not my decision to let you go or not it's-"

"It's mine." Said a cold voice from the doorway. I looked up and saw Vlad Masters walking smugly into the room. "Danny Phantom I presume. If Mrs. O'Donnell is done with your questioning I'd like to have a few words with you." He raised a brow to the woman- Mrs. O'Donnell- who stood up and replied.

"Yes, of course we were just finishing." With that she left the room. Vlad turned to the guards.

"I'd like to speak to him alone. Tell the guards outside to leave as well I'll buzz the line when we're done." He said coolly the guards nodded and left without a second thought.

"So, you're in charge of all this." I stated. Vlad turned to me and smiled.

"Well what do you know; you're not as dumb as you look. Yes, dear boy I am in charge of this entire operation."

"What do you want Vlad, I'm not in the mood for these games of yours." I growled as I stood up and took on a fighting stance.

"Now, now watch that temper of yours. Attacking me wouldn't help your cause one bit. I'm sure your aware that in here, I'm in charge and I can make life for you very miserable. Not to mention if you anger me to much I might have no choice but to reveal that girl's true power to these fools, and while they might wish to use her for a subject of study it won't take much prompting from me to make them realise she is too much for them to handle." Vlad had me. While I didn't care how much danger I put myself in, I wouldn't take the risk with someone else's life.

"What do you mean her 'true powers'?" I asked as I lowered my fists. Vlad smiled a sadistic smile.

"You still don't know what she is. These fools here think they know, but of course they're lacking in sufficient knowledge of such things therefore, they can only make guesses based loosely on fairy tale garbage that holds only scraps of the truth."

"What do they think she is?" I asked growing annoyed by his constant riddling.

"A witch. Which proves how simple minded they are. To put such a broad label on her as if they understand such things is pure ludicrous. They almost make that idiotic father of yours look like a genius. At least he had some knowledge on the supernatural, though, he limited his studies the ghosts for a brief period he and I studied other forms of the supernatural. At the time I dismissed the existence of such things but after the accident I began to wonder. If ghosts are real then why not those of creatures I studied. So after some time and lots of research and funding paid by overshadowed funders I stumbled across the link. I met one of these subtypes of the supernatural and learned about the minor and major races."

"Major and minor races?" I said the words slowly trying to absorb the information. Normally when Vlad went on his rants I'd tune him out but as much as I hated to admit it he was more experienced then me and did know some important information.

"Yes dear boy. Please try and keep up here. There are thousands of minor races, most of which have either died out or have become so diluted that those who have the blood in them hardly notice it. However there are only five major races. Ghosts and sprits. Demons. Magic users. Werewolves. And vampires." Vlad turned his back to me and appeared to focus on a spot on the wall.

"Wait, wait, wait. Ghosts are one thing but demons, werewolves, and vampires? Come on." I replied sceptically. Vlad turned and smiled smugly again.

"You don't believe me? You've met a werewolf already. However he is dead."

"You mean Wulf? He's actually a werewolf?"

"In life he was able to transform between human and wolf form but when he died he had some regret that cause him to be trapped mid-shift for eternity." Vlad shook his head. "He is an odd creature if only he spoke some other language aside from that drabble he speaks I might be able to speak with him and use him. How was it you formed a bond with him." Vlad asked raising a brow at me.

"That's not important. Back to what we were talking about. So if what you're saying is true then what is Sam?" I asked changing the subject. The last thing anyone needed was Vlad trying to recruit Wulf for his evil schemes.

"It was hard for me to pinpoint it but after a while I was able to figure it out. While these fools think she's something as simple as a 'witch' they are wrong. She falls under the demon category."

"Demon? What are you an exorcist all of a sudden? I'm sorry but I failed to see any horns or pointed tails on the girl. She might be a Goth but I think calling her a demon might be pushing it." I retorted.

"Don't think of the term in the Christian point of view. While there may be demons that resemble those in the bible that does not mean those are the only kinds. And she is only half-demon. The label demon covers a wide verity of sub-categories. The sub-categories vary from the traditional demons to imps, sirens, nixes, even angels."

"Angels? Aren't they supposed to be the good guys who fight against demons?"

"Again you are judging based on the stereotype emphasized by religion. While some demons may be as evil as the bible makes them out to be there are some who are not evil and fight against their darker siblings. Angels are similar in that sense. There are some that fight for the 'greater good' but some are as devious and evil as the worst demon imaginable." Vlad paused in his lecture and seemed to be considering something. "Now that's as far as I can go with this without going into assumption. I can sense that she has demon blood but further then that I can't tell what kind aside from that its one of the more powerful or destructive kinds depending on how she uses that power."

"How can you sense that?" I asked.

"Come now. You really haven't felt that power leaking out from her?" I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. Vlad let out a chuckle. "You see this is the very reason why you should join me. I could teach you these things and so much more. I can see it in your eyes that you're curious to learn more. That hunger for knowledge is so similar to me."

"I am nothing like you!" I spat. "And I'll never join you." Vlad shook his head in mock sadness.

"Oh well I guess that youthful rebellion is still there. No matter one day you will join me whether that's sooner or later depends on you I suppose." Vlad pressed a button on his radio and turned to the door. "I will tell you one more thing. Supernatural's can sense each other on a deep level. I'm sure Sam has sensed something in you even though she's untrained. Maybe she'd be a more willing person to offer my assistance as a mentor." Vlad said with a smirk as the door opened and the guards came in. "Perfect timing, bring him back to his cell." The guards nodded and put my arm restraints back on and began to lead me out of the room. As I walked past Vlad I muttered.

"Don't you dare go near her." Vlad only smiled as if he didn't hear me but I saw the spark in his eyes as he turned and walked down the hallway to where I presumed the exit was.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please rate and review and tell your friends ;) I am really excited to hear from you guys so please don't let me down! I send a great big THANK YOU to those who have reveiwed, It's the little shows of support that encourage me to write. I'm very sorry if I let you guys down with this late update. Please forgive me? Okay til next time!

Chrissyxo91

P.S: Check out my one-shot At a Rockshow it contains some DannyxSam Fluff and I really enjoyed writing it. So if you'd like to please check it out!


	13. Pressure

Woo! Here you go sorry for the delay. First my parents blindsided me with a vacation out of now where and I was having to much fun to write then when I got back my muse took a little holiday of it's own and I couldn't find the motivation to continue. THEN to top it all off I caught a cold... in the summer... Yeah life hates me sometimes. I know these are lame excuses but there you have it. it's over and done with and I'm going to try my best to come out of this stumble swinging. I hope you guys forgive me and I haven't lost your attention. I'm so sorry I'll scream it from the roof tops... as soon as I find a latter that is. in the meantime enjoy this chapter! This story should get thrilling now!

Disclaimer: While of vacation I went to the beach and saw a bottle floating in the water with a paper inside of it. Intriged I picked it up and examined the paper. I unrolled the paper. "Rights to Danny Phantom". In shock I jumped around ingnoreing the waves as the crashed around my legs. Suddenly a large wave tripped me up and I dropped the paper into the bottle as it fell away from my hands and was swallowed up by the ocean...That is to say I do not own the rights to Danny Phantom...*Cries*.

* * *

-Chapter 13—

-Danny—

They sent me back into my room, AKA my cell, and left me alone. I've already been here for long enough. I needed to get out. Who know how many ghosts are on the loose now that I'm not there to stop them. Jazz and Tucker can handle the small ones but what if Nocturne or the Ghost King return? I paced the small space trying to figure out how I could get out. The walls, floors, and ceiling are all ghost proof therefore preventing me from fazing through them. The only way in or out of this room was the door. I stared at the door trying to will it open but knowing that it was pointless. Unless these people set me free I wasn't going anywhere. I fell back on the bed and covered my face in defeat. _They got me._

An hour or so later the doors opened causing me to jump up off the bed. I froze when I heard the clicks of loaded guns and slowly sat back down eying the guards warily. The men remained stone-faced as one of them trained his gun on me while the other entered the room and placed a covered tray on the table. Then without a word both men left. I knew that while the guards were gone there had to be someone watching me through the one-way mirror. I assumed they were waiting to record my reaction. I sighed and lay back down on the bed and rolled until my body faced away from the mirror. I wasn't going to let myself be used as a lab rat. I don't care what they do to me. I won't be used. At that second a smell drifted around me with the tempting aroma of food. I glowered and glared at the wall trying to force myself to ignore the sirens call from the table. Suddenly my stomach rumbled betraying me. I haven't eaten since we came here. I guess they assumed I was a ghost and therefore I didn't need to eat. But now, the cat was out of the bag and they were trying to make up for that oversight. My stomach growled again and I gave in and marched over to the tray and dug in.

After my stomach was satisfied and I had returned to the bed the down opened and the guards returned to take my tray away. So, they were watching. I reverted to Danny Fenton. As long as they knew who I was I might as well not waste more energy then necessary. I returned to my pacing and began counting off the seconds. Almost 10 minutes later the door opened again causing me to stop mid stride. Vlad walked into the room and the door shut behind him. Glaring at him I walked over to the chair and sat down. There was no use in transforming to Phantom. If Vlad wanted to attack me he wouldn't enter here as a human.

"Have you reconsidered my offer?" He asked as he stood unmoving from where he stood by the doorway. "Of course if you agree I will release you from here... Once you swear your loyalty to me." I remained silent and let the expression on my face answer his question. "The guards are gone Daniel. You can speak."

"I'll never join you Vlad." My voice was calm and cool but remained firm. Vlad stood unperturbed with his smug smile pasted on his face.

"Very well, I'll make my offer to the girl then." I felt the fury build up in me and if I had a mirror I'm sure I would've saw my eyes flash green. Time slowed. I jumped from the chair and transformed then launched an ecto-blast at him. Vlad pulled out a remote from his pocket and flicked a button. My blast hit an invisible shield and deflected back. Now, here I must point out my error in judgement. I guess firing a large etco blast in a small room wasn't my brightest move. The blast hit me full force and smashed me back against the wall. Grunting in pain I tried to stand but fell back down. When I looked up again Vlad was gone. I slammed my fist into the floor.

"Damn him!"

-Sam-

_I was dreaming. It had to be a dream. The room felt like it was closing in on me. The walls inched closer going neither fast nor slow. Why rush? I had no escape. The ceiling also appeared to be falling down while the floor moved up to meet it. I was going to be crushed. I reached out and pushed both hands against the walls trying to stop them. It was a losing battle. The walls shook and I lost my grip. As my arms fell the walls picked up speed towards me. I was going to be squashed. I screamed. _

I jumped up off the bed and glanced around the room. I stared stupidly at the bright walls and felt the echo of the dream. Frowning I shook off the feeling and sat back down. I felt like I had just run a marathon. Everything ached. I glanced over at the shower longingly. Hot water would feel like heaven right now. But, I hesitated. The walls of the bathroom and shower, while slightly blurred, left nothing to the imagination. And I was highly aware of the one-way glass. I sighed and threw myself back onto the bed. My head just hit the pillow when I heard the whoosh of the doors opening. I rolled over to see who was coming in. A guard aimed his gun at me and I froze. _What's with them? How dangerous do they thing I am. _A man walked in behind the guard and brushed past him. He wore an air of superiority almost as well as he wore his designer high-end suit. There was something familiar about his face though I couldn't quite place it. But there was something more. Something about this man made me think of Phantom... _How can that be? Phantom's a ghost. _The man waved the guard off with a flick of his hand that reminded me of the way people shoo dogs. The guard lowered his gun and retreated from the room closing and locking the door behind him. The man looked me over for a second then smiled a half smile and extended his hand.

"Hello Samantha, I'm Vlad Masters." He said his voice smooth like velvet and well polished. I froze wrapped up in a sudden memory.

"_Just curious... You're rather unusual... And being a ghost anything new or different interests me." He replied his voice like velvet, so smooth and polished. Yet, this feeling I got from him told me I had to be careful. Under that polished domineer lied a cruel and malevolent undercurrent that chilled me to the bone._

That ghost from before. Fear pierced my stomach like ice and I sat up and backed against the wall.

"So I was right. You are aware of what and who I am even in human form. Fascinating." The man smiled. "I guess there's no point in deigning the truth is there. Yes, I am the same ghost you met before."

"How... Are you in human form?" I asked hoping to mask the shaking of my voice but I knew I was doing a poor job of it.

"It's amazing how unaware you are. Though it is to be expected I guess 'Daddy' didn't stick around to explain. It's very common for your type to be unaware of themselves." I stared at him uncomprehending anything he said. Dad? My dad has always been around.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He smiled as if I had asked the million dollar question.

"My dear girl, think about it. You knew who I was right away, you healed that ghost child's wounds in second, by merely touching him, and you feel something building inside of you. Those are not human tributes. You're something more." His voice was like a snake charmers flute and I found myself stared vacantly as if in a trace. There was an odd pulse in the room. Pulling something out from inside me. Something powerful. Too powerful. I snapped out of it and pressed my hands against my ears hoping to block out his voice.

"Stop it." I said my voice barely a whisper and imminently drowned out by the pulsing. What was making that noise?

"It seems that a certain creature found something about your mother attractive. But having no real form in this realm he had no way to have her." The pulsing was growing and felt as if his words should be blocked out but they were loud and clear despite the noise. "This creature saw your mother had a husband. And an idea entered its mind. Not an unoriginal idea seeing how it's been done numerous times before. The creature over-shadowed Jeremy Manson, Your 'father'. And, in doing so, found the means to procreate with your mother." If there wasn't so much noise I'd be gagging right now. I wanted to call him crazy and for him to leave but all I could do was mutter.

"Stop it. Stop now."

"Once the creature achieved his goal he detached from Jeremy's body and left to find a new woman to obtain. 9 months later guess who's born. Haven't you ever wondered why you don't resemble your mother or your father? Why your hair was coal black while theirs were blonde and strawberry blonde? Or why both their eyes were blue while yours are violet. Haven't you wondered at the eye color? Found it strange?" I could hardly breathe the pulsing felt as if it was crushing me. The speed of the beats and the volume of the noise caused a pressure that pushed in on me.

"STOP IT!" I growled.

"You know what you are deep down. Don't fight it." He continued his voice was the only thing I could hear outside of this pulsing.

"Stop!" I forced the word out between gritted teeth.

"You could have more power then you've ever dreamed of." _The noise_.

"Stop... Please." I begged.

"No being could ever match you. You could rule the world or destroy it with one twitch of your finger." _The pressure_.

"Stop it... Stop it now." My breathes were rushed as if I was suddenly winded. It felt like I was losing oxygen. As if I was drowning. _Drowning in what?_ The pressure grew stronger.

"But first you'd need someone to train you. To teach you." Louder and louder how is it I can still hear him. "I could teach you."

"St...Stop..." I couldn't think, couldn't move.

"You want it to stop? The pressure is getting to be too much already is it? I'm amazed you're fighting it for this long." He's behind this? Rage ripped through me and pulsed to the beat already pulsing in my head.

"What... do you want?" I growled. He chuckled.

"What you want. Power." _Power?_ Why would I want power? If he was talking about whatever was building inside of me I wanted nothing to do with it. _Right? _

"I don't-" I started but was cut off.

"The human part of you rebels against it but your true self craves it. Its hunger always being repressed by your human mind. Until now."

"..." I couldn't speak anymore_. It was all too loud_.

"You feel it rising don't you. You feel the power building inside of you. Your true self wants to be set free, and it appears that your human self can't fight it for much longer." His voice sounded like it was right at my ear. "Let it out." He whispered and the pulsing stopped. Everything stopped. My eyes snapped open. Suddenly something ripped out from deep within me. Something I've been fighting to keep hidden for as long as I could. I felt myself sinking.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

So what do you think will happen next? Will Sam go on the rampage and destroy the world! Will Danny save her? Or will she destroy him too? What the heck am I talking about! Find out these things and so much more in the next chapter... R&R your thoughts.

Also if you get the chance check out my new story Danny the Bounty-hunter! Well that's all for now folks!

Chrissyxo91


End file.
